Kakono to Mirai
by MaiaT
Summary: La tan esperada continuación de Cuestión de Perspectiva. Loki creía que todos sus problemas con el mundo de los dioses estaban solucionados, pero no sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Además hay que sumarle algunos problemas en el mundo humano. Capítulo 8.
1. Prólogo

**Notas de la autora: **Cuando uno entiende más sobre uno mismo se da cuenta de porqué hace ciertas cosas. Me doy cuenta que en mis historias (fics y no fics) con frecuencia encuentro situaciones de recuerdos perdidos, memorias borradas que generalmente provocan mucho dolor en el personaje… ya me entenderán cuando publique Magical Four (ficción original).

Con respecto a este fic, es la continuación de CUESTION DE PERSPECTIVA y DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA (más del primero que del segundo, pero creo que aún haré referencias al segundo) así que es altamente recomendado que hayan leído esos primero, pero no indispensable.

Como nota final, quiero hacer una enmienda en mi anterior fic. Lo estaba tomando como si estuviera pasando en nuestra línea del tiempo, pero al ver la serie ya por quinta vez completa, caí en la cuenta de la línea temporal que debía llevar, así que… Loki no es menor que Mayura. Y por sorteo (mas bien por una bolita de papel lanzada al calendario) el cumpleaños de Mayura cayó para el 2 de Octubre.

* * *

**KAKONO TO MIRAI**

**Prólogo: La preocupación de un padre**

Había pasado un mes desde aquel día en que casi inicia el Ragnarok. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Odin los había llamado para dar su última sentencia. Loki creyó que a partir de ese día podría vivir tranquilo junto a sus hijos, en compañía de su querida Mayura, y con la presencia de sus amigos junto a él, pero se había equivocado. Hacía ya dos semanas que Mayura no se aparecía en la oficina, pero Loki sabía bien la razón.

––––0––––

Había sido el 24 de septiembre, la fecha que las norns le habían dado como su cumpleaños. Yamino había preparado el mejor banquete y lo mantenía oculto en la cocina (donde estaba a salvo de Narugami, Gullinbursti y Fenrir).

Loki estaba especialmente impaciente porque Mayura no había llegado. Ecchan descansaba en su cabeza y Fenrir estaba a su lado.

– Que raro que Mami no haya venido aún.

– Señor Loki, está muy nervios.

– No es nada, es que tengo un mal presentimiento.

– ¡Loki! –dijo Mayura con su melodiosa voz y se acercó corriendo a él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

– Comenzaba a dudar si vendrías.

– Oh, no seas así –dijo apartándose ligeramente para encontrarse con sus profundos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban cada vez que lo veía –Feliz cumpleaños, Loki –susurró.

Loki colocó su mano con suavidad en la mejilla de Mayura haciendo que se sonrojara y dejando que un ligero sonrojo se mostrara en su propio rostro(1). Podía sonar increíble pero desde aquel día en la tienda de las norns, no habían podido volver a besarse a gusto.

––––0––––

_Mayura llegaba todas las tardes después de sus clases y conversaba un rato con Yamino antes que Fenrir apareciera y se lanzara a sus brazos diciéndole ¡Mami! Y después de un rato de mimos, ambos hermanos se iban a la cocina a preparar el té y ella corría a la oficina de Loki quien la esperaba en su silla de siempre._

– _¡Loki! –ella se inclinaba sobre el escritorio acercando su rostro al pequeño dios._

– _Te esperaba, Mayura – él colocaba su mano en su mejilla y la otra la pasaba por sus cabellos._

_Ella quedaba hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos verdes y él se perdía en sus hermosos ojos de rubí._

_Pero siempre los interrumpía algo, Fenrir que subía. Ecchan aparecía buscando un libro, Narugami con un nuevo trabajo o buscando comida, el teléfono o un cliente a la puerta. No habían podido sellar sus labios más que con ligeros besitos que se daban aprovechando la distracción de los otros._

––––0––––

Y allí estaban de nuevo, a centímetros del anhelado beso. Ya no importaba si todos los veían, lo único que querían era un largo y apasionado beso como el que se habían dado aquel día en el templo, antes que el padre de la chica los interrumpiera.

– ¡MAYURA DAIDOUJI! – gritó un hombre haciendo que ambos salieran de su hechizo y se miraran horrorizados. Mayura se levantó y volteó hacia la puerta.

– Hola papá¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

– Te hago la misma pregunta, creo que te prohibí volver a este sitio.

Ella se colocó detrás de Loki.

– Pero papá, no podía perderme el cumpleaños de Loki.

– Señor Misao, está invitado a quedarse –dijo Loki intentando contener su deseo de bromear con el papá de Mayura.

– Sólo vine a llevarme a Mayura. Desde que está contigo cada día está mas rara. Lo último que me dijo es que era una diosa y que tú no eras un niño.

– ¿Le dijiste la verdad? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Mayura.

– Bueno, es mi padre, no puedo estarle mintiendo por siempre.

– Bien, sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano –suspiró con resignación.

Misao los miró con cierta incredulidad pero luego continuó con su furia original.

– ¡Mayura, nos vamos!

– No papá, debes aceptar que lo que digo es verdad. ¡Soy la diosa del amor y estoy enamorada de Loki!

– Deja de decir esas tonterías –dijo Misao sujetando la muñeca de Mayura, pero ella se soltó y volvió a pararse detrás de Loki.

– No peleen por favor –dijo Loki observando la pelea entre padre y la hija. De alguna manera se sintió culpable pero no sabía la razón.

– Loki, dile que es cierto, que tú y yo somos dioses –dijo ella abrazándolo por detrás.

– Ella está diciendo la verdad, Mayura se ha vuelto una diosa, lo ha sido las últimas dos semanas.

Misao rió.

– ¡Y ahora me vas a decir que tú realmente eres el dios del fuego y le tienes temor al agua!

– ¿Le contaste eso también? –dijo levantando la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada amenazadora. Ella rió ligeramente.

– Lo siento, es que me emocioné contándole todo sobre ti.

Los demás que estaban allí reunidos por la ocasión se acercaron.

– Es cierto –dijo Urd – El Señor Loki es el dios del fuego, del engaño y del espíritu de la vida.

En ese momento apareció Yamino, a quien se le acercó un muy entusiasmado Fenrir al verlo con una bandeja en sus manos.

– Señorita Mayura, Señor Misao, bienvenidos –dijo el muchacho al verlos y un tanto nervioso por las expresiones de los rostros de todos en el lugar.

Misao volvió a reír tratando de olvidar lo último que Loki y Mayura habían dicho.

– Y me dirán que es verdad que este chico es en realidad una serpiente y ese perro es en realidad un lobo gigante.

Yamino rió nervioso.

– ¡Así es, abuelo! –dijo Fenrir con molestia.

– A-a–a… –era la primera vez que escuchaba a Fenrir –¿abuelo?

– Y no lo digo como halago sólo porque seas el papá de mami –declaró Fenrir con la misma molestia.

– ¿M–mami? –volvió a tartamudear.

Yamino, Loki y Mayura comenzaban a sudar frío mientras Misao palidecía. Se agarró la cabeza y se desvaneció siendo sujetado por su hija. Estuvo inconsciente unos segundos.

Cuando despertó, Mayura lo observaba con preocupación. Loki estaba detrás de ella con la misma expresión de preocupación.

– ¿Se siente mejor? –preguntó Loki.

Misao los observó a los dos.

– Supongamos que les creo –dijo Misao poniéndose de pie y enfrentando al chico –¿Qué edad tienes realmente?

– Se supone que celebramos mi cumpleaños número dieciocho pero no lo sabía hasta hace poco –contestó Loki con frescura.

– Y eres el dios del fuego…

– Y del engaño y el espíritu de la vida –aclaró Mayura.

El hombre miró a Yamino fijamente, lo que hizo que se pusiera muy nervioso por la forma en que lo miraba. Luego miró a Fenrir que tenía una mirada furiosa.

Misao suspiró.

– No preguntaré.

Observó a todos los demás que lo miraban con diversión (en especial Narugami), y su rostro se llenó de más enfado. Se levantó y sujetó a Mayura jalándola hacia la puerta.

– ¡Suéltame, papá!

– No, aunque seas una diosa yo no dejo de ser tu padre y debes obedecerme. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a esta casa!

Los dos desaparecieron por la puerta mientras Loki solo los observaba.

––––0––––

Al día siguiente Mayura no apareció en la oficina. Como ya era tarde no hizo nada pero al día siguiente fue a su casa.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al observar lo que allí pasaba.

La capilla había sido dejada en su lugar pero detrás de esta estaba construido un enorme foso de agua con gran profundidad y demasiado ancho para pasarlo de un salto. La casa se erguía en el centro del foso circular.

– ¡LOKI! –gritó Mayura desde el otro lado mientras lo saludaba agitando su brazo.

Aún sorprendido por las medidas de Misao sólo agitó su brazo en respuesta.

– LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO IR AYER, PERO NO PUEDO DESOBEDECER A MI PADRE.

– LO ENTIENDO, PERO DEBE HABER ALGO QUE PODAMOS HACER PARA CONVENCERLO¿NO CREES?

En ese momento Misao salió al escuchar los gritos.

– NO DEJARÉ QUE VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MAYURA¿ENTENDISTE?

– NO PODRÁ SEPARARNOS POR SIEMPRE –le dijo –YO LA AMO Y HARÉ LO QUE SEA POR ESTAR CON ELLA.

Mayura sonrió.

– YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, LOKI

– ¡MAYURA, ENTRA A LA CASA!

– PERO, PAPÁ…

– ¡ENTRA A LA CASA Y NO ME GRITES!

– Lo siento –dijo sonriéndole tontamente a su padre – NOS VEREMOS, LOKI –y le lanzó un beso que él recibió con una sonrisa.

– SI, HASTA PRONTO, MAYURA.

Finalmente Misao quedó frente al dios del fuego.

– NO SÉ QUE PRETENDES CON MI HIJA, PERO NO DEJARÉ QUE TE LE ACERQUES.

– YO HARÉ LO QUE SEA PARA ESTAR CON SU HIJA, NO IMPORTA QUÉ SEA LO QUE TENGA QUE HACER, NOSOTROS ESTAMOS MUY ENAMORADOS Y NO PODRÁ MANTENERNOS SEPARADOS MUCHO TIEMPO.

– YA VEREMOS – y se marchó dejando a Loki sólo en ese lugar, sin poder cruzarlo.

_«Convencer al padre de Mayura será muy difícil, pero debe haber una forma. Además, no me gustaría que Mayura y su padre se pelearan… no me gustaría ser responsable de un sentimiento como ese para Mayura o para él»_

––––0––––

– De alguna forma podríamos ayudarte, papá –dijo Fenrir al escuchar el relato de su padre.

– No Fenrir, esto es algo que Mayura y yo debemos resolver. Pero gracias por tu oferta.

– Le traeré un poco de té para que pueda meditar bien las cosas –dijo Yamino siendo seguido por Ecchan. Fenrir permaneció silencioso en el regazo de Loki.

– Fenrir¿piensas que soy un buen padre? –pregunto de golpe.

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso, papá?

Loki sonrió con melancolía

– Todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses me ha hecho pensar mucho sobre mi papel como su padre. Eisa y Eimyria… prefirieron realizar la dolorosa ceremonia de cambio de sangre para dejar de ser mis hijas. Tú y tus hermanos sufrieron mucho por mi causa. –Loki hizo una pausa para respirar tranquilamente – Aunque no puedo recordarlos bien, Narvi y Vali también fueron castigados por mi culpa. Además, también está Slepnir y…

– Eres un gran papá –dijo Fenrir enfrentando a Loki –Yo… yo conocí a Slepnir y a Narvi. Ellos eran quienes me llevaban noticias sobre ti a ese lugar, así me enteré de lo ocurrido… pero ambos te querían mucho, puedo decirlo. A Vali no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero también te quería por lo que Narvi me decía pude saberlo. En cuanto a mis hermanos, ellos te han demostrado ya cuánto te quieren. Incluso Hel debe haberlo pensado aunque fuera al final.

Yamino llegó en ese momento.

– Aquí está el t…e

Titubeó al ver la expresión triste de su padre.

– ¿Le ocurre algo, señor Loki?

– ¿Verdad que papá es un buen padre?

Yamino sonrió dulcemente.

– Por supuesto, yo estoy muy orgulloso de ser su hijo –respondió el chico–serpiente dejando la bandeja con el te frente a su padre.

– El Señor Loki es muy dulce con sus hijos –dijo Ecchan posándose en la cabeza del dios.

– Gracias –dijo él con una sonrisa hacia sus dos hijos.

––––0––––

Eso había ocurrido hacía una semana en la que Loki intentaba encontrar la forma de acercarse a Mayura, pero sobre todo de ganarse la confianza del Misao. Habían pasado el primer obstáculo y era el que él creyera lo que Mayura le decía, pero… aún quedaban muchos obstáculos que ambos debían vencer.

* * *

(1) Sobre esta escena tengo un pequeño fanart que creo que muchas ya han visto. Si no, pásense por mi profile y después de mucha habladuría encontrarán el vínculo.

**N.A: **Me cuesta saber qué tinte tendrá este fic, porque Mayura ha recobrado su "despistada y despreocupada" forma de ser lo que lo volverá lleno de humor, Loki sigue pensando en su pasado, lo que lo volverá lleno de angst. Ambos están muy enamorados, lo que será romance, además la incursión de los otros personajes serán fluffy y bueno, ya verán.

Hacía tiempo que tenía escrito este prólogo pero quería terminar primero "Desde otra perspectiva" y luego se me ocurrieron otros cambios. Espero que les guste. Cualquier error con los nombres mitológicos disculpen a mi muy cansado y atolondrado cerebro.

**(Nota de Dulce: **Ah, finalmente esta historia. ¡Espero que les guste! Especialmente a Dar y Shere.) Cof, Cof (Ah si, y a Lif, Little Red y Legna–chan.)

Por suerte, Dulce ya no toma tanto la palabra como antes, ne. También saludos a Angie, Mayura-Li-Potter, Mayura-chan, kellita-chan y a quienes no mencioné pero que leen fielmente mis fics.

_**Próximo capítulo**_

_El fabuloso plan de Loki para convencer a Misao_


	2. 1 Nantonaku

**Notas de la autora: **Por alguna razón chantajista, el recibir esa cantidad de reviews me inspira para continuar más pronto, así que llego a la conclusión que la creatividad es impulsada por el ego. (Dulce: Al menos la de Maia) Lo malo es el tiempo :P

Bien, un bastante esperado primer capítulo. Les tengo una sorpresita que sé que les encantará y es producto de un intento de enriquecer mi narrativa… (Dulce: ¬) y un poco producto de la mente de Dulce, ya lo verán si siguen leyendo.

Por último una pregunta. ¿Han entendido en qué momento están pensando los personajes, cuales son los diálogos, cuándo cambia la escena y cuándo son flashbacks?

* * *

**KAKONO TO MIRAI**

**Capítulo 1: Nantonaku**

Fenrir logró escabullirse a la habitación de su padre esa noche, ya que él había hecho que el lobo-cachorro y el fantasmita fueran a dormir a otra habitación desde el día del casi Ragnarok. Ninguno de los dos entendió la razón del dios, pero ambos habían obedecido. Sin embargo, el hijo mayor había notado algo en su padre que le preocupaba, y esa semana su preocupación había aumentado.

Sigilosamente, el perrito negro se acercó a la cama mientras escuchaba ligeros lamentos que provenían de la boca de su padre. Permaneciendo junto a la cama continuó escuchando cómo Loki se movía inquietamente aunque se encontrara dormido y de pronto despertó sobresaltado.

– ¿Papá? –dijo el cachorro con preocupación, trepándose a la cama.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Loki sorprendido de verlo.

– Papá¿aún tienes pesadillas?

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

– Te he escuchado todas las noches, siempre estás muy inquieto, pero desde que mami ya no viene te he oído despertar. ¿Qué te pasa, papá?

– No quería que te preocuparas –dijo Loki sonriéndole con melancolía –es sólo que hay recuerdos que están volviendo lentamente a mi memoria de "esa" época.

El pequeño lobito se puso triste.

– Tampoco quiero que te sigas culpando, Fenrir. No fue tu culpa nada de lo que ocurrió¿entiendes? –dijo enérgicamente.

– Papá… ¿cuándo irás a ver a mami? –dijo moviendo ligeramente su rabito.

– No lo sé, aún no tengo un plan para convencer a su padre.

– Pero, mañana es su cumpleaños¿no le tienes un obsequio?

– Su cumpleaños, por poco y lo olvido –dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

– ¿En qué piensas papá?

– No importa –dijo bostezando –intentaré volver a dormir¿piensas quedarte?

– Si –dijo acurrucándose al lado de Loki y bostezando.

––––0––––

Al día siguiente, Yamino estaba preparando el almuerzo mientras Ecchan revoloteaba por encima de su cabeza y Fenrir observaba fijamente la comida mientras se le hacía agua la boca. Loki se asomó a la cocina.

– Voy a salir –anunció –y talvez me tarde.

– Muy bien, Señor Loki –dijo Yamino sonriéndole –deséele feliz cumpleaños a la señorita Mayura de nuestra parte.

_«Vaya que me conoce»_

– Dile también que la extrañamos –añadió Fenrir.

– Y que queremos verla –dijo Ecchan.

– Si –dijo al tiempo que se marchaba.

Loki se paró en la entrada del edificio. Acababa de sonar la campana y los alumnos comenzaban a salir.

– ¡Qué bello! –dijo una chica y después de un segundo ya había una multitud de chicas alrededor de Loki.

– ¡Qué lindo eres¿Tienes novia? –preguntó una chica.

– ¿Te gustan las chicas mayores? –dijo otra.

A Loki siempre le había gustado la atención que le prestaba el sexo opuesto, pero esta vez lo ponía nervioso tener a tantas chicas a su alrededor. Se disponía a contestarles amablemente y luego tratar de dispersarlas cuando una aguda voz gritó.

– ¡LOKI! –y luego lo abrazó posesivamente.

– ¡Ow! –dijo una de las chicas en tono enternecedor –¡Yo también quiero abrazarlo!

– No –dijo Mayura en tono enfadado –sólo yo puedo abrazarlo.

– Oh, no seas así –dijo la otra chica.

– ¿Quién eres¿Su novia? –reclamó la primera chica.

Loki estaba disfrutando por descubrir lo posesiva que era Mayura, claro que no era la primera vez que le reclamaba por la atención que le prestaban sus compañeras de escuela pero era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que ella era su novia.

– Y qué si así fuera –dijo en voz bajita provocando el escándalo de la multitud de chicas que comentaban la "depravación" haciendo que Loki se molestara.

– Pero si ustedes mismas estaban haciéndome preguntas bastante indiscretas como si tenía novia y si me gustaban las chicas mayores –dijo con un tono encantador –ahora ya saben la respuesta.

Mayura le sonrió a Loki por haber salido en su defensa.

Las dos chicas se marcharon luciendo indignadas, pero en su interior se sentían avergonzadas. El resto de ellas fue marchándose tranquilamente dejándolos completamente solos en toda la calle.

– ¡Loki¡Tenía tantas gantas de verte! –dijo arrodillándose y volviéndolo a abrazar con fuerza.

– Yo también. Te he extrañado mucho en estos días, ha habido demasiada tranquilidad en casa –dijo esto último con tono burlón haciendo que ella se molestara ligeramente y dejara de abrazarlo para comenzar a reclamarle.

– Loki, no...

Todo su enfado se desvaneció en un segundo al sentir sus labios presionados por los de Loki quien pasaba sus manos entre su largo cabello y sujetaba su cabeza para profundizar en el beso. Ella había cerrado los ojos instintivamente y de inmediato lo abrazó con toda su fuerza para que el beso no terminara y él aprovechó la situación jugando con sus labios y provocando que ella separara los suyos para comenzar a juguetear con su lengua, provocando en ella un ligero gemido. Ella se sentía derretir entre los brazos de Loki. Ella, totalmente inexperta en la materia y él le estaba enseñando los efectos de un beso apasionado que lograban hacer que el mundo desapareciera en un segundo y las rodillas le temblaran. Él había besado muchas veces antes pero por primera vez experimentaba esa sensación tan fuerte, una espiral de sentimientos que se desataba en cada roce de sus labios. Ambos se esforzaban por prolongar el beso todo lo que pudieran pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse. Aún así ninguno abrió los ojos.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Mayura –susurró Loki con ternura a unos centímetros de su rostro.

– ¿Ese fue mi regalo? Me encantó –susurró ella con amor.

Ambos abrieron los ojos e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

– ¡MAYURA DAIDOUJI! –se escuchó que gritó alguien no muy lejos de allí.

– Lo había olvidado –dijo ella con tono aterrorizado mientras se ponía de pie para quedar entre su padre que recién aparecía y Loki.

– ¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí?

– Vino a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños –dijo tranquilamente.

– Eso no importa. ¡Te prohibí verlo!

– Espere, señor Misao –dijo Loki acercándose a él –no pelee con su hija. Yo fui quien vino a buscarla.

– Tú… –dijo dirigiéndose a Loki con tono amenazador –no dejaré a mi hija con alguien como tú.

– Sé que en el pasado no me porté correctamente con usted. _«De hecho, me porté bastante mal»_ Pero…_ «olvídate del orgullo, Loki. Todo lo haces por Mayura.¡Ah, por esta chica me meto en cada embrollo! »_ …quiero pedirle perdón.

Misao lucía confundido.

– Me… me parece muy decente de tu parte, pero eso no logrará que deje que te acerques a mi hija.

– Lo único que yo quiero es ser feliz junto a su hija y jamás la dañaría _«Caray¿no me hará suplicarle? Mayura, lo que hago por ti»_

– Tú no comprendes. Yo soy su padre –dijo exaltado –y sólo quiero lo mejor para ella, pero tú no puedes saber lo que es perder a una hija.

Una ola de sentimientos atacó el interior del corazón de Loki. Dolor, culpa, resentimiento, confusión…

Mayura pudo sentir esto y antes que él dijera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, ella se le adelantó.

– Eso no es cierto papá. Tú no sabes nada sobre Loki, no has querido escuchar más que lo que te conviene –Loki pareció olvidarse del efecto que las palabras de Misao le había causado y sonrió – Él…

– No importa, Mayura –dijo sonriéndole –no es necesario que sigas. Gracias pero es mejor que yo hable.

Ella pudo darse cuenta que su corazón estaba tranquilo y sonrió cediéndole la palabra.

– Señor Misao, usted tiene miedo de perder a su hija, pero yo le prometo que por nada en el mundo la alejaré _«mucho»_ de su lado.

Misao lo miró con terror y sin responderle tomó a Mayura del brazo y se marchó lo más pronto posible dejando a Loki confundido.

––––0––––

Pensativo, Loki entró a la mansión y se encontró con Yamino que sacudía los objetos que adornaban el pasillo principal.

– ¿Cómo le fue? –preguntó el muchacho con una gran sonrisa.

– Lo considero un empate –dijo Loki con media sonrisa –¿podrías preparar un poco de té? Estaré en mi estudio y allí les contaré lo que pasó.

– Sí, en seguida.

Yamino hizo lo pedido por su padre y luego se dirigió al estudio donde ya estaban Fenrir y Ecchan.

– Ya papá, dinos cómo te fue con mami –dijo el pequeño lobito al oír entrar a su hermano menor.

– Fue muy gracioso, al parecer Mayura es más celosa de lo que creí.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Yamino mientras endulzaba el té.

– Como era de esperarse las chicas se agolparon a mi alrededor, algunas haciendo preguntas muy directas.

_«Lo habitual»_ pensó el chico de gafas acercándole la taza a su padre.

– ¿Y qué pasó con mami?

– En cuanto ella puso en claro nuestra relación, todas se escandalizaron –dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Hablaron?

– Bueno… no hubo mucho tiempo. –dijo ligeramente sonrojado al recordar el beso apasionado que le había dado. Era el primer beso que le daba con esa pasión y con tanto gusto. Parecía estar en otro mundo mientras pensaba en esto y su mirada se perdió en el vació pero despertó al sentir la mirada suspicaz del menor de sus hijos y las miradas curiosas de Fenrir y Ecchan. Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar –Su padre apareció de repente y discutimos un poco, pero pude descubrir que teme que separe a Mayura de su lado –y luego pensó en la reacción del monje –pero pareció asustarse cuando le dije que no la alejaría.

– ¿No cree que haya ocurrido algo que lo haga sentirse tan aprensivo?

– Si es así conozco la forma de descubrirlo –dijo con una mirada decidida mientras tomaba el último sorbo de té y dejaba la taza en el escritorio.

– Me alegra que todo haya salido bien –tomó la taza y se dirigió a la salida –porque parece que ocurrió algo más que les quitó el tiempo de conversar –dijo de forma insinuante antes de salir.

_«De nuevo el detective Yamino»_ pensó Loki ligeramente sonrojado mientras evadía la mirada confundida del fantasma y el cachorro.

––––0––––

Mayura estaba en su habitación en ese momento intentando estudiar, pero tenía frente a ella la fotografía del grupo frente a la agencia y su vista enfocada en el castaño de ojos verdes que sonreía y no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido más temprano en su escuela mientras el sonrojo no abandonaba sus mejillas.

_«__Ese beso… ¡Loki¿quién iba a decir que besaba tan bien?»_ pero luego otro pensamiento la hizo molestarse _«¿Cómo no iba a besar bien considerando que es conocido por casanova y estuvo casado tres veces?»_ pero luego se tranquilizó _«pero sé lo que hay en su corazón y me ama. ¡Me ama! Soy tan afortunada. Loki… sólo quiero volver a verte y que vuelvas a besarme de esa forma»_

Un ligero golpe en su puerta la hizo salir de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba.

– Mayura¿puedo pasar?

– ¿Qué pasa, papá? –dijo ella poniéndole atención.

– Hija¿qué te parece si salimos de viaje?, quizá unas vacaciones sean buenas para ti,

_«Y así te olvides de una vez por todas de ese sujeto»_

– Pero papá, tengo que asistir a clases, no es momento de tomar unas vacaciones.

_«Si quieres alejarme de Loki, no lo vas a lograr»_

– Pero hija¿no puedes tomarte una semana? De seguro después puedes ponerte al corriente.

_«Si después tiene que ir a cursos especiales, tampoco podrá ver al tipo ese»_

– No papá, ya tengo muchos problemas en mis clases como para atrasarme un poco más.

_«Es cierto, pero tampoco quiero ir a clases especiales y estar más tiempo separada de Loki, aunque…»_

– No me habías dicho que tenías problemas en las clases.

– ¿Ah no? –dijo ella con nerviosismo.

_«Bueno, no le dije nada pero eso puede beneficiarme»_

– No, no me habías dicho nada –dijo con voz enérgica.

_«Por favor, que tenga que ir a cursos especiales»_

– Pues, creo que tendré que volver a ir a cursos especiales por las tardes –dijo ella fingiendo abatimiento.

_«Mayura eres una genio»_

– Espero que estudies duro –dijo él intentando no sonreír.

_«Por una vez me alegra que seas una irresponsable»_

– Lo haré –dijo ella sonriendo. Su padre se marchó por la puerta y ella hizo una celebración silenciosa mientras regresaba a ver la fotografía.

_«Ahora sí podré ver a Loki. ¡Podré ver a Loki! Lo sorprenderé mañana»_

Y continuó intentando estudiar un poco.

––––0––––

Al día siguiente, Narugami se acercó a ella en la escuela.

– Buenos días, Daidouji –saludó él cortésmente.

– Buenos días, Narugami –respondió ella muy sonriente.

– Te veo muy contenta esta mañana. ¿Sucedió algo bueno?

Pero antes que ella pudiera contestar, la conversación supuestamente discreta entre un grupo de sus compañeras los hizo guardar silencio.

– Es muy extraño, pero Mayura siempre ha sido así de rara. ¿No te parece?

– Sí, pero ser la novia de un niño de ocho años es algo… hentai –dijo bajando un poco la voz en esta última palabra, pero aún así pudieron escuchar lo que decía.

– Nunca pensé que Mayura fuera así.

– Aunque hay que admitir que ese niño es muy lindo –dijo otra de las chicas.

– Si, tienes razón. Pero eso no hace que deje de ser raro.

Narugami se fijó en la expresión de su compañera de estudios que se sentía muy abochornada de lo que ellas decían, al mismo tiempo su mirada se había vuelto triste.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Narugami.

– Ayer Loki vino a buscarme y me enojé con todas las chicas que lo rodeaban insinuándosele.

_«Como de costumbre» _pensó el dios del trueno

– Así que les hice saber que sólo yo podía estar con él y todas comenzaron a escandalizarse.

– Es normal porque ellos los ven como una joven y un niño –dijo Narugami a lo que ella reaccionó con un suspiro.

– No había pensado en eso. Quizá sea mejor que no admitamos nuestra relación en público.

– Pero alégrate Mayura –dijo tratando de animarla y arreglar su error –él no será un niño por siempre. En dos años más logrará recuperar por completo sus poderes y su apariencia real.

Mayura pensó en la verdadera apariencia de Loki y se sonrojó. De inmediato llegó a su memoria el beso de la tarde anterior y su sonrojo aumentó.

Narugami reía silenciosamente.

– ¡De qué te ríes!

– De ti, nunca te había visto tan roja desde que te conozco.

Ella llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y se dio cuenta que las tenía calientes.

– ¿En qué estabas pensando? Aunque yo creo que es un quién…

Mayura sonrió maliciosamente y levantó su mano a la altura del hombro lista para hacer chasquear sus dedos, pero en ese momento se presentó su profesor.

––––0––––

Fenrir estaba en el jardín de atrás en la tumba de su madre. Yamino estaba preocupado por su hermano ya que no se había levantado de allí en todo el día y decidió acercarse.

– Hermano –dijo silenciosamente pero no recibió respuesta del pequeño lobo. Él se acercó un poco más y se dio cuenta que se encontraba dormido.

_«__Está dormido. Menos mal, yo creí que tal vez se encontraba triste o deprimido por algo»_

Luego observó el lugar y sonrió.

_«Pronto se cumplirán dos meses desde tu partida. Han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste pero… estamos bien aunque te extrañamos mucho»_

Fenrir comenzó a despertar en ese momento.

– Cielos, me quedé dormido –dijo después de bostezar y al ver a su hermano movió ligeramente el rabo –¿Ya es hora del almuerzo?

– Hermano –rió Yamino –¿Sólo piensas en comida?

– Tengo un muy buen apetito, lo heredé de mamá ¿recuerdas?

Yamino sonrió con una mirada melancólica.

– Lo sé. Aún no es hora del almuerzo pero creo que podría preparar una ligera merienda.

El rabo del lobito aceleró su movimiento provocando una risa en Yamino.

– Por suerte tú heredaste su gusto por cocinar –dijo corriendo al interior de la casa.

––––0––––

Había llegado la hora en que las clases terminaran y Mayura fue la primera en salir, dirigiéndose directo a la agencia de detectives Enjaku, a la que entró sin tocar a la puerta dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina de Loki donde tampoco se detuvo a tocar la puerta, simplemente entró sorprendiendo a Loki cerca de la estantería con un libro en las manos que de inmediato soltó cuando sintió los brazos de la pelirosada que lo envolvían cálidamente.

Él se volteó hacia ella entre sus brazos y la miró directo a sus ojos color rubí con su encantadora sonrisa. Ella también sonreía mientras se perdía en su hipnotizante mirada sin notar que él acercaba su mano a su mejilla hasta que sintió el suave contacto de su piel con la suya haciendo que se sonrojara de inmediato.

– Loki, yo…

Loki colocó un dedo en los labios de Mayura haciendo que ella guardara silencio y luego acarició ligeramente sus suaves labios haciéndola estremecer. Lentamente él se fue acercando a ella hasta rozar sus labios y sentir la suave respiración de la chica que sucumbiendo ante la tentación selló el beso por completo para comenzar a jugar tiernamente con sus labios.

– Señor Loki, el almuerzo estáaa… –Yamino entró al ver la puerta abierta, pero al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en el despacho salió inmediatamente cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Loki y Mayura se separaron y rieron por la reacción del muchacho. Mayura se incorporó y le sonrió a Loki.

– Yamino, está todo bien, puedes pasar –dijo Loki para que lo oyera. El joven de gafas abrió lentamente la puerta y entró algo abochornado.

– Disculpen, no sabía que la señorita Mayura estaba aquí.

– No te disculpes, dijo ella –fue mi culpa por no cerrar la puerta pero quería sorprender a Loki.

– Y lo hiciste –dijo él sonriéndole –¿lograste convencer a tu padre?

– Eh… – ella desvió la mirada al techo y comenzó a mecerse como una niño – …algo así.

La mirada de Loki era acusadora, cosa que le sorprendió cuando volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

– ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Loki.

– Bueno, Loki… es que papá no ha entendido y no iba a dejar que te viera y tuve que inventar que debía quedarme de nuevo a clases especiales, así no iría a buscarme hasta más tarde y yo podría venir a verte.

Pero Loki tenía la mirad enfadada.

– Mayura, no deberías mentirle a tu padre, aunque esté equivocado debes obedecerle –dijo a modo de regaño.

– Pero Loki, yo… –dijo ella casi entre sollozos –necesitaba verte, yo…

Loki suspiró resignado. Si había algo que odiaba, o que no podía resistir era ver a Mayura aunque fuera un poco triste, mucho menos si era por una de sus acciones.

– Yo también necesitaba verte –dijo murmurando y luego alzó la voz y continuó con tono amable –pero eso no es excusa para desobedecer a tu padre.

Yamino aclaró su garganta.

– Señor Loki¿n tenía usted un plan para convencer al señor Misao?

– ¿Tienes un plan, Loki?

– Es posible. Quizá lo mejor sea ponerlo en práctica de inmediato. ¿A qué hora pasará tu padre por ti?

– A las cuatro.

– Debemos llegar a tu escuela antes que eso.

– Iré a poner otro puesto en la mesa –dijo Yamino – no tarden mucho –y salió dejándolos solos.

Mayura volteó hacia Loki que le sonreía seductoramente y se sintió nerviosa y sonrojada.

– Eh… será mejor que vayamos –y caminó hasta la escalera donde él logró alcanzarla y la detuvo antes que bajara mucho.

– Espera –le dijo Loki con suave voz y volviendo a acariciar sus mejillas.

– Loki –susurró ella cerrando los ojos instintivamente y separando ligeramente sus labios. Él sonrió de medio lado como celebrando una victoria y enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello de la chica. Volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella.

Todo pensamiento se desvaneció con el primer contacto de sus labios. Cada caricia de su boca le hacía sentir una oleada de sentimientos muy fuertes y le hacían sentir segura de querer estar con él toda su vida.

Cada beso que compartía con ella era capaz de hacerle abandonar la realidad y sentir cómo el fuego que ardía en su interior se avivaba.

Pero ella fue quien rompió el beso esta vez, separándose de él un escalón.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Loki extrañado por la forma tan repentina que ella terminó el beso.

– Loki, yo…

_«Me encanta besarte, pero… aunque sé que esa no es tu verdadera apariencia, aún me siento extraña porque pareces un niño»_

Él frunció la frente intentando adivinar qué pasaba por la mente de Mayura, pero en ese momento una voz aguda los interrumpió.

– ¡Mami! –gritó Fenrir llegando por las escaleras. Ella se inclinó y lo recibió en sus brazos acariciándolo – ¡Te extrañé mucho!

– Yo también te extrañé mucho, Fenrir –dijo ella y revisando sus bolsillos le entregó un chocolate que él recibió muy entusiasmado.

Loki la miraba algo molesto.

– ¿Qué pasa, Loki?

– Lo consientes demasiado –dijo.

– Oh, papá. Hace tiempo que mami no venía¿no puedes ignorarlo una vez?

Loki volvió a suspirar con resignación.

_«Tengo que dejar de ser tan flexible»_

– Dice mi hermano que pueden bajar a comer –dijo Fenrir después de comer el chocolate y se lanzó de los brazos de Mayura para dirigirse a la cocina.

Mayura le sonreía a Loki con ternura, provocando en él un ligero sonrojo.

– ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

– Te ves muy tierno cuando te portas como un padre preocupado –dijo ella.

Él aclaró su garganta y la invitó a continuar su camino hacia el comedor.

* * *

**N.A: **Primer capítulo terminado. ¿Qué les pareció?

Tengo la impresión –o la ilusión– que este fic será más largo aún que Cuestión de Perspectiva.

Wow, 12 reviews para un solo capítulo, eso ha roto el récord que tenía CdP (7) -esto sin contar el último capítulo-, lo cual me emociona mucho. Muchas gracias, les agradezco mucho sus palabras de aliento.

A quienes dejan review anónimo, por favor déjenme un mail donde pueda responderles sus reviews. Angie¿puedo contestarte con MP?

En esta historia me ha dado por usar algunas palabras en japonés. Empezando con el título que aún no les diré que significa, pero las otras están aquí.

**Na****ntonaku: **De alguna manera

**Hentai: **Pervertido (seguro que ya lo sabían ;P)

**Próximo capítulo: Omoide**


	3. 2 Omoide

**Notas de autora: **Me tardé escribiendo esto (Dulce: Mentira, te distrajiste con otras cosas) Bueno, sí. Me distraje leyendo fics, escribiendo "A Orillas del Pozo Devora huesos", además de las tareas pero finalmente tengo aquí el segundo capítulo. El tercero va un poco avanzado, pero me tardaré un poco en escribirlo.

Haciendo un poco de publicidad, "A Orillas del Pozo Devora Huesos" es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y además es una adaptación de la novela de Paulo Coelho "A orillas del río piedra me senté y lloré", si les gusta este fandom, les invito a leerlo.

* * *

**KAKONO TO MIRAI**

**Capítulo 2: Omoide**

Mayura y Loki caminaban por la calle rumbo a la escuela. Loki iba muy pensativo y Mayura intentaba no caer ante la tentación de examinar sus sentimientos una vez más.

– Aún no me dices tu plan – reclamó Mayura.

– Mi plan es descubrir qué es lo que le molesta a tu padre. Mayura¿no tienes ninguna pista de lo que puede pasar?

– Tiene miedo –dijo ella –pude sentirlo pero… no estoy segura de la razón.

– Miedo… –Loki se detuvo a pensar un momento – Dime¿hace cuánto tiempo tus padres eran novios?

– Bien, hace veinte años aún no se casaban. Mi abuelo… puso una condición para su matrimonio y hasta que la cumplió pudo casarse con ella. Papá se convirtió en el sacerdote del templo por condición de mi abuelo ya que él quería un sucesor, aunque papá nunca creyó en nada de eso y sólo lo hace por la promesa que le hizo a mi madre.

– Así que tu abuelo no aceptaba a tu padre al principio, eso es interesante.

– No lo aceptó hasta que nací yo. Mi abuelo murió cuando yo tenía un año, nunca lo conocí de verdad. Pero recuerdo que Mamá me dijo que le había dado una oportunidad cuando mi padre prometió que nunca la alejaría de su lado.

– Eso explica algo…

Loki la observó de reojo con una mirada extrañada. Después de unos minutos, Mayura sintió la mirada sobre ella y volteó a verlo notando la confusión de sus ojos aunque sólo los estuviera girando ligeramente.

– ¿Qué pasa, Loki?

Él volteó hacia ella por completo y le echó una mirada al casi un metro de distancia que había entre ellos y frunció el ceño deteniéndose.

– ¿Por qué parece que te alejas de mí? –dijo enfadado.

Ella se sonrojó, no lo había hecho a propósito pero la verdad era que le avergonzaba un poco que la vieran en plan romántico con Loki y su apariencia infantil, aunque a las chicas parecía fascinarles el niño pero nadie sabía que en realidad era un dios con una nueva vida de dieciocho años.

– Loki… hay algo que me preocupa –dijo ella con voz suave.

– ¿Qué es, Mayura? –preguntó él amablemente, si había algo que no soportaba era que Mayura sufriera. Su vida parecía haberse centrado en la idea de hacer feliz a Mayura y a él no le importaba mucho eso ya que también lo hacía feliz verla tranquila. Además, dependía de ella para sanar su corazón aún frágil por los recientes acontecimientos. El Ragnarok reprimido aún estaba muy reciente.

Ella titubeó un poco al decirlo. No quería ofender a Loki, sabía que estaba muy delicado por los recientes acontecimientos. A ella le gustaba mucho poder curar su corazón aunque fuera a pequeños pasos. Las heridas de su alma eran demasiado profundas para sanarlas en un mes, pero a ella no le importaba siempre que pudiera estar junto a su amado Loki. Aún así tenía que decirlo, debía poner un límite o su vida que ya se había vuelto muy complicada lo sería aún más y no quería que nada se interpusiera en su felicidad, aunque tuviera que guardarla para ella.

– Mientras tú tengas esa apariencia, nadie entenderá que tú y yo seamos novios –dijo por fin.

– ¿Es por el escándalo que armaron tus compañeras?.

Ella rió abochornada.

– Debo admitir que me gustó que se pusieran celosas de mí por tener la suerte de abrazarte –el comentario hizo que Loki se sonrojara ligeramente – Pero al día siguiente me llamaron **hentai** «_aunque con tus besos podría llegar a convertirme en una, lo que me recuerda…»_ y realmente lo pensarían si nos encontraran besándonos como esta mañana.

Ambos estaban sonrojados y caminaron unos segundos sin dirigirse la mirada.

Loki sabía que mientras él tuviera esa apariencia de niño nadie entendería la razón de Mayura para estar con él. Claro que ella se había enamorado de él aún creyendo que era sólo un niño pero eso nadie lo entendería sin conocer la verdad y eso sólo le traería problemas a la chica, y aunque a él no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de él, no quería que todos pensaran que su amada Mayura era una degenerada y asaltacunas. Pero no podía hacer nada más que fingir que no ocurría nada entre ellos, porque sabía muy bien que no recuperaría su verdadera figura hasta que se cumplieran las condiciones que Odin había impuesto para él y para eso faltaban dos años. Tampoco podía seguir reuniendo maldades, también había renunciado a ellas ese día.

– Sabes… aún faltan dos años para que yo pueda recuperar mi verdadera figura. ¿Podrás fingir todo este tiempo?

Ella se sonrojó bastante al recordar la verdadera figura de Loki, que al principio le había gustado tanto. Claro que le encantaba la figura de niño con la que lo había conocido, no era de su apariencia de lo que se había enamorado, sino de su corazón y su encantadora personalidad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería un beso dado por Loki con su figura adulta, y su mente se escapó un poco fuera de control. Sacudió la cabeza para regresar a la realidad y miró a Loki observándola confuso. Ella rió ligeramente y le respondió:

– Va a costarme trabajo resistirme a tus encantos, dios seductora –dijo en forma de burla dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

– No puedes evitar estar tan enamorada de mí, diosa de la belleza –le dijo regalándole una de sus sonrisas llenas de picardía.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos más. Mayura estaba muy feliz por como iban las cosas con Loki. Había sufrido mucho creyendo que nunca tendría una oportunidad para estar con la persona que amaba pero todo estaba saliendo muy bien y comenzó a tener miedo de que las cosas pudieran cambiar. Su pensamiento fue olvidado por una pregunta de Loki.

– ¿Qué harás con las chicas que ya saben que eres mi novia?

Ella rió con malicia. Había estado pensando en qué hacer y le pareció divertida la idea que se le había ocurrido. Loki comenzó a divagar en la forma de convencer a Misao.

– Bueno, les diré que el niño se enamoró de esta chica tan hermosa y te estoy siguiendo el juego de la forma más inocente.

Loki prestó poca atención a la respuesta, la había escuchado pero estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero después de unos segundos pareció comprender lo que ella había dicho.

– ¡No me gusta que me trates de niño! –dijo él ligeramente molesto, pero ella no le prestó ninguna atención.

– Papá ya está en la puerta de la escuela –susurró asustada.

Loki se detuvo y convocó a Laevatinn, luego de eso se acercaron sigilosos para tomarlo por sorpresa. Apuntando su bastón hacia él lanzando el mismo hechizo que utilizó para llevar a Mayura y su padre a sus recuerdos de 10 años antes, pero esta vez se estaban enviando a los recuerdos de Misao de 20 años antes.

––––0–––––

– ¿Qué hago aquí¿qué fue esa luz? –dijo Misao al encontrarse en el frente del Templo. Loki y Mayura estaban no muy lejos de allí, ocultos para que él no los viera.

– Loki¿por qué tengo la impresión que no es la primera vez que utilizas este hechizo? Esa luz…

– Porque no lo es, lo usé la primera vez que tu padre quiso prohibir que fueras a la agencia¿recuerdas?

– ¿Cuándo recordé que siempre quise ser detective para ser como mi papá?

– Así es. La verdad aún no entiendo cómo es que eres tan distinta a tu padre, él no cree en espíritus malignos ni nada de lo que tú siempre estás hablando, aunque él sí era capaz de verlo.

– Pues yo…

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por una discusión.

– ¡No te dejaré acercarte a mi hija! –dijo una voz ronca.

– ¡Misao y yo nos amamos y vamos a casarnos! –dijo una voz aguda.

Saliendo del templo aparecieron un viejo y algo gordo sacerdote sin cabello y una espesa barba blanca seguido por una jovencita de cabello castaño y largo con los ojos rojizos y un joven desgarbado con el cabello muy largo.

– ¡No permitiré que te cases con ese sujeto!

– Haré lo que sea –suplicó el joven –todo lo que sea necesario para poder estar con su hija.

– No, no dejaré a mi hija con alguien como tú.

Loki rió ante la discusión.

– ¿Por qué me parece que escuché eso antes? –dijo con sarcasmo.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, por lo que dejó de observar la discusión y dirigió la mirada hacia Mayura, encontrando que de sus ojos escapaban gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

– ¿Mayura? –se había preocupado mucho por su reacción. ¿Acaso ocurría algo malo?

– Ya casi no recordaba a mi mamá –sollozó –y había olvidado su voz.

Abrazó con fuerza a Loki tomándolo por sorpresa.

– Gracias por permitirme verla otra vez, muchas gracias Loki –dijo con gran alegría.

Loki sonrió satisfecho mientras la discusión continuaba. El Misao de ahora se había acercado al trío y estaba en un estado parecido al de Mayura.

– Esto… es el día que pedí la mano de mi esposa –dijo con alegría –no recordaba la pelea con mi suegro.

– ¡Te odio, papá! –dijo la joven antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo dejando a Misao y a su padre anonadados. El Misao actual salió corriendo detrás de ella y Mayura decidió seguirlo. Loki permaneció con los dos hombres que se habían quedado en medio del patio frente al templo.

El anciano sacerdote estaba furioso y se dirigió al joven Misao.

– No permitiré que me separes de mi hija.

– No le estoy diciendo que la voy a separar de su lado. Es usted quien la está alejando por su testarudez.

_«Debería haberse oído a sí mismo»_ pensó Loki.

Mientras tanto, Misao y Mayura seguían a la joven castaña por la ciudad que iba hablando en voz alta.

– Papá no lo entiende, yo amo a Misao y no lo hago por su apariencia… aunque hay que admitir que si es un poco extraño pero yo me enamoré de sus sentimientos, de su forma de ser. Estoy decidida a pasar mi vida con él y no dejaré que mi padre interfiera con eso, aunque sea… mi padre.

– Ahora veo de donde sacó su carácter Mayura –dijo Misao.

– ¡Oye! –reclamó la joven que iba detrás de él revelando su presencia.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Estás soñando y me mencionaste –se excusó –por eso aparecí.

– Oh…

La joven de cabello castaño se detuvo en una heladería y se sentó a tomar un helado. Un minuto después se le acercó una muchacha de su edad y la saludó con alegría. Se sentó junto a ella y siguieron conversando.

En el Templo, Misao y su suegro continuaban la discusión.

– ¿Qué es lo que le molesta de mí?

– Tú, sabandija. ¿Por qué tenías que fijarte en mi hija? Ella debía estar con un tipo digno de ser mi sucesor.

– ¿Eso es lo que desea¿Un sucesor? Si es así, dígame qué tengo que hacer para cumplir sus expectativas.

– ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mi hija?

– Sí, lo que sea. La amo tanto que sería capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa por ella.

– Podríamos llegar a un trato tú y yo, sin que mi hija se enterase, por supuesto.

Las dos amigas en el café conversaban muy alegremente.

– ¿Y dónde está Misao¿Te reunirás con él más tarde?

– Está en el templo con mi padre, deben estar matándose en este momento.

– ¡Qué¿Y lo dices así tan tranquila?

– Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse. En realidad no creo que se maten, pero estoy segura que llegarán a un acuerdo.

– ¿Un acuerdo?

Ella se puso seria.

– Misao le ha pedido mi mano a mi padre.

Su amiga gritó tan fuerte que todos los clientes de la pequeña heladería voltearon a verlos. La que había gritado se escondió detrás del menú para evitar la mirada asesina de su amiga.

– ¿Y qué dijo tu padre? –prosiguió la amiga.

– Como siempre lo prohibió, pero los dejé solos para que se arreglen. Estoy segura que llegarán a un acuerdo porque conozco a Misao y él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mí, sin embargo, es mejor que crea que se le ocurrió a él mismo en lugar que yo se lo pida.

– ¿Y qué es lo que tiene que hacer Misao?

– Convertirse en el sucesor de mi padre en el templo.

– ¿Y crees de verdad que él lo hará?

– Con todo mi corazón.

Misao y Mayura sonreían cálidamente.

– Mamá te tenía mucha confianza –dijo Mayura.

– Ella siempre me engañaba, pero siempre me engañaba para hacerme sentir especial.

– Papá¿por qué no quieres que esté con Loki?

– Estás en mi subconsciente¿no crees que deberías saberlo?

– Eh… yo… pues te lo estoy preguntado porque ni tú mismo pareces saberlo.

– Es lógico, Mayura. No quiero que me abandones.

– Pero mamá no abandonó al abuelo cuando se casó contigo.

– Eso fue distinto, yo me volví el sucesor de tu abuelo y nos quedamos en el templo, pero es extraño que ahora siendo tú una diosa…

– Papá, no me voy a casar aún, no soy la novia de Loki más que desde hace un mes. Hasta para mí, la diosa del amor, es muy pronto y eso que estoy muy segura de sus sentimientos y los míos.

– Lo sé, pero significa que lo harás algún día.

Ambas chicas dejaron la heladería y se dirigieron camino al templo. Mayura se adelantó para alertar a Loki y ambos se escondieron de nuevo en la maleza, justo a tiempo para la llegada de la madre de Mayura seguida por el Misao actual. El joven Misao y el abuelo salieron del templo, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

– ¿Misao¿Qué te hiciste? –preguntó ella al verlo completamente transformado y vestido como sacerdote aprendiz.

– Por ti sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso he renunciado a mi antigua vida y he prometido ser el digno sucesor de tu padre. Dentro de un año podremos casarnos.

– ¡Misao! –dijo ella abrazándolo.

– Los dejaré solos para que conversen un rato, luego te espero en el templo, hijo.

– Sí.

Misao contempló la alegría de su futura esposa.

– ¿Estás feliz?

– Sí.

– Me alegra. Tu padre fue muy fácil de convencer después de que le ofrecí ser su sucesor. Supongo que tenía miedo que te fueras lejos de él.

– Prométeme que si tenemos una hija, no serás tan severo cuando ella encuentre a la persona que ama.

Mayura, Loki y Misao se sorprendieron ante esta petición.

– Por supuesto que no –dijo el joven Misao –no me interpondré en su felicidad, ni seré tan testarudo como tu padre.

– ¡No¿Qué estás diciendo¡Yo no pude haber hecho tal promesa!

Loki reía mientras Mayura sonreía ante la figura de su madre.

––––0––––

De repente, Misao despertó en donde se había quedado, de pié apoyado a la columna de la reja de la escuela.

– ¿Estaba soñando? –dijo

– Papá¿te hice esperar mucho?

– No, dijo él con tranquilidad y se dirigieron hacia su casa.

––––0––––

Al llegar a la cumbre de la escalera que entraba a su templo, ambos pudieron divisar la figura de un niño. Mayura sabía que era Loki pero Misao sólo lo sospechaba y comenzó a ponerse furioso.

– ¿Qué hace aquí?

– Necesito hablar con usted en privado –dijo él muy seriamente.

Misao lo miró con desdén. Mayura le había demostrado que era una diosa aunque intentaba rehusarse a la idea de que también Loki era un dios y más aún, que intentaba robarle a su hermosa hija, su bebé, su princesa. Cruzó los brazos frente a él y se volteó ligeramente.

– Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con…

– Por favor papá –suplicó Mayura sujetándole el brazo – Escúchalo. Hazlo por mí.

Mayura lo observaba con ojos grandes y suplicantes, casi llorando. Misao no sabía cómo negarse a las súplicas de su hija y menos cuando usaba ese tono.

– Está bien –accedió de mala gana.

El pequeño dios fue conducido a un saloncito donde él y Misao se sentaron el uno frente al otro.

– Mayura, déjanos solos por favor –pidió Loki.

– Pero…

– Hazlo –dijo su padre.

– Está bien –dijo ella pero al salir y cerrar la puerta pegó su oreja a esta para escuchar la conversación de los dos.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio un buen momento. Loki lo miraba detenidamente mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados y la frente arrugada con enfado.

– ¿Por qué teme tanto perder a su hija? –inició Loki –le he dicho que no pienso separarla de su lado.

– No puedes entender el lazo entre un padre y su hija, no sabes lo que se siente perder a…

– Se equivoca, yo tuve una hija…

Misao frunció la frente aún más y Loki se dio cuenta que contárselo quizá había sido un error contárselo, sin embargo debía continuar.

– A mi hija la separaron de mi lado desde muy pequeña y no podía visitarla muy a menudo. Por eso ella legó a pensar que la odiaba y sacrificó su vida por volver a verme. Claro que sé lo que es perder a una hija.

Loki suspiró tratando de librarse de la frustración que se había acumulado en su interior. Nunca podría perdonar a Odin por lo que había hecho con Hel pero no era el momento de obtener su venganza, lo haría cuando recuperara todos sus poderes, cuando ya no hubiera peligro de iniciar un Ragnarok, cuando sólo fueran él y Odin.

- Mayura es lo único que me queda, no puedo perderla, yo…

Mayura, no estaba pensando en ella. La venganza no era más importante que Mayura pero cuando recordaba lo ocurrido con Hel no podía evitar sentirse lleno de ira y rencor hacia Odin, pero ahora Mayura era más importante para él, y aunque aún le preocupaba su hija, sabía que debía haber regresado al Helheim como un espíritu y aún así debía seguir rigiendo el mundo de los muertos, por lo que también debía haberse reunido con Angrboda y eso estaba bien. Hel debía estar bien pero deseaba hacerle saber cuánto la amaba. Claro que entendía lo que Misao sentía.

– No la perderá –dijo Loki con tranquilidad –¿Cree usted que el padre de su esposa perdió a su hija porque se casó con usted?

– ¡Mayura no se casará contigo! –explotó Misao poniéndose de pie.

Loki suspiro intentando mantener la calma, pero Misao tenía razón en parte y él lo sabía.

– No estoy diciendo que me quiero casar con ella –dijo con tranquilidad –por eso no tiene que preocuparse, su hija aún estará a su lado por mucho tiempo.

Mayura que estaba aún pegada a la puerta escuchó las palabras de Loki y comenzó a sentirse triste.

_«¿Loki no quiere volver a casarse¿Será que no le agrada la idea después de tres fracasos? Loki…»_

Sin querer escuchar más, se separó de la puerta y salió de la casa.

––––0––––

Misao se había sentado.

– No puedo permitir que Mayura esté con alguien que no tiene intenciones honorables –intentó rebatir el monje.

– No estoy diciendo eso –dijo Loki intentando ocultar su exasperación sin mucho éxito – Mayura ahora es una diosa, significa que será joven por la eternidad y podremos estar juntos todo ese tiempo, tarde o temprano podríamos casarnos pero no es algo que sucederá en algún tiempo, no conmigo atrapado en esta figura de niño.

Misao miró a Loki con enfado. No quería aceptarlo pero comenzaba a sentir que Loki tenía razón.

– Yo sólo quiero que Mayura sea feliz, es lo más importante para mí en este momento y su felicidad depende de su aprobación hacia nuestra relación y yo… _«Mayura, lo que hago por ti»_ … estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para obtenerla.

– Yo también quiero que ella sea feliz, pero no quiero que se separe de mi lado.

– Su hija por ninguna razón ha pensado en irse lejos de usted, lo ha respetado a pesar de todo _«al menos hasta hoy»_ y ha respetado sus decisiones, pero llegará el momento en que ella por su absurda obstinación no soportará más y entonces usted será el responsable que ella se aleje.

Misao volvió a recordar lo que creía haber soñado en la tarde.

– ¿De verdad amas a mi hija?

Loki pensó en la mejor manera de contestarle pues, no tenía la intención de parecer cursi, pero un simple sí no bastaría para Misao…

– Daría mi vida por ella –dijo con tono heroico.

– ¿Prometes respetarla siempre?

_«Tiene muy bien asimilada su profesión, aunque haya sido impuesta»_

– Siempre –respondió Loki.

Misao suspiró resignado

_«Debo hacer algo para obligarlos a separarse sin decepcionar a mi hija, pero… ¿cómo?. Piensa Misao, piensa»_

Loki lo observaba con duda, estaba muy silencioso y pensativo

_«¡Misao! Eres un genio. Tengo la idea perfecta»_

– Tengo una condición para aceptar su relación.

– ¿Cuál es?

_«Que no sea que yo me convierta en su sucesor, que ridiculez que un dios tuviera que hacer eso…»_

– Que Mayura mejore sus calificaciones notablemente.

_«Eso hasta para un dios debe ser imposible» _pensó Misao

– Lo hará, yo me encargaré de que así sea.

_«__Aunque necesitaré de mucha ayuda»__(1)_

Misao extendió su mano y Loki correspondió al gesto estrechándola con fuerza.

_«Aún no te libras de mí, engendro del demonio»_

_«No importa cómo, Mayura y yo estaremos juntos»_

Ambos sonreían por cortesía y con una expresión retadora. Loki decidió abandonar la habitación y buscar a Mayura.

––––0–––

Después de unos minutos de estarla buscando, Loki divisó a Mayura sentada en la primera grada de las escaleras que formaban la entrada al templo y se acercó a ella.

– Mayura –dijo muy contento pero al verla triste se preocupó – ¿Qué te ocurre, Mayura?

– No es nada –dijo ella intentando disimular – ¿Qué pasó con mi padre?

– Ha aceptado darnos una oportunidad pero también puso una condición.

Ella sonrió con melancolía intentando no llorar, pero un pudo aguantar y se lanzó hacia Loki rompiendo en llanto y empapando su hombro.

– Mayura¿qué tienes¿por qué lloras? –preguntó Loki con gran preocupación al no tener idea de lo que le sucedía en realidad a su amada Mayura.

– Es que estoy muy contenta –dijo como excusa tranquilizándose un poco pero sin dejar de abrazar a Loki.

_«No puedo dejarlo verme, mi expresión no debe ser exactamente la de una persona alegre, pero no puedo decirle lo que me sucede en realidad, no después que yo misma puse un límite a nuestra relación»_

Loki la abrazó con ternura.

– ¿Qué condición puso papá? –preguntó con suave voz.

– Que mejores tus notas –casi susurró Loki.

Ella entró en estado de pánico, balbuceando palabras incoherentes y provocando la risa de Loki.

– No te preocupes –dijo a media risa –te ayudaré a estudiar, me encargaré de que se cumpla la condición.

Ella se separó y le sonrió sinceramente aunque una gruesa lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. Al ver esta lágrima, Loki la limpió con una suave caricia y fijó sus ojos en los de Mayura que ya se había sonrojado un poco.

– Gracias, Loki –dijo ella.

– ¿Por qué me agradeces? No sería capaz de dejar que algo me separara de ti. Eres mía por la eternidad.

El leve sonrojo que tenía Mayura se volvió en un intenso color rojo que tiñó toda su cara haciendo que quisiera ocultarla pero Loki la tomó de la barbilla y selló con sus labios un cálido beso.

Un poco más acostumbrada a que Loki la besara, Mayura respondió tranquilamente y ponía todo de su parte para que el beso fuera más profundo, más cálido, más apasionado. Quería beber en los labios de Loki el néctar del edén, porque sentía viajar al paraíso cada vez que él la tocaba, con cada caricia, con cada gesto, pero en especial con cada beso que le daba.

Pero el sonido de unos pasos los hizo separarse repentinamente y recordar que estaban en un lugar donde llegaba toda clase de personas y no era bueno que encontraran a la hija del sacerdote en una posición tan comprometedora y con un niño de 9 años… en apariencia. Pero no encontraron más que a un muchacho de cabello castaño que vestía con un uniforme de cartero y llevaba una caja en sus manos.

– ¿No es tierno? –dijo él con tono de burla – No me presten atención, continúen con sus muestras de afecto.

Narugami reía divertido por el sonrojo que invadía el rostro de Loki mientras Mayura ocultaba sus mejillas entre sus manos.

– ¡Jajaja! –rió Narugami – ¡Nunca había visto a Loki sonrojarse de esa manera! Ah, lo que puede hacer el amor.

– ¡Cállate idiota! –dijo Loki exaltándose pero Narugami lo ignoró.

– Daidouji, esto es para ti, firma aquí por favor –dijo extendiéndole una tabla con una hoja y dándole un bolígrafo.

– ¿Quién me lo envía? –dijo ella firmando

– No lo sé –respondió dejando el paquete –yo sólo hago las entregas. Adiós, pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, tórtolos.

– ¡Cállate, Thor! –gritó Loki agitando mucho los brazos.

_«__Cielos, no me había llamado Thor desde que llegué a este mundo, realmente lo hice enojar»_ pensó Narugami mientras corría escalera abajo riendo escandalosamente.

Mientras, Mayura abría el misterioso paquete.

* * *

**N.A: **Ojala el capítulo sea de su agrado. Me he tardado porque me doy cuenta que tengo muchas conversaciones y muy poca narración.

Espero su opinión. Como le dije a algunas de mis lectoras en las respuestas, me estoy volviendo chantajista así que no actualizaré hasta que reciba los reviews de quienes siempre me escriben, aunque ya tenga la historia.

Y a las nuevas lectoras, también les pido un review, hagámosle al estilo FMA: Nadie puede obtener nada sin sacrificar algo a cambio, y lo que yo pido a cambio de un nuevo capítulo son sus reviews, jeje.

**Japonés:**

**Hentai: **Pervertido (pobre Mayura, la pervertida soy yo)

**Omoide: **Recuerdo

**Próximo capítulo: Okurimono**


	4. 3 Okurimono

**Notas de Autora: **Bien, tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo, en especial porque satisface una de mis ideas románticas sin caer en la total perversión (Dulce: Admítelo, te has dejado influenciar por mí y te has vuelto una pervertida) Dulce, la pervertida eres tú, y como somos dos en una… (Dulce: Ya me enredé) Dejemos esto. Aquí, el tercer capítulo de Kakono to Mirai.

–––––– Se apagan casi todas las luces de la sala y comienzan los avances de próximos fics –––––––

_Qué pasa si convertimos a los dioses en humanos…_

_Algo inesperado… para mí. Un fic de Universo Alterno…_

_Él es un galán empedernido. Ella una modesta joven que está al tanto de su fama de galán. ¿Qué sucederá cuando estén forzados a convivir a diario¿Podrá Loki conquistar a Mayura?_

**La conquista el corazón… ya en cartelera**

_Lo que quizá esperabas…_

_Lo que muchos creyeron que no llegaría…_

_Un nuevo fic de Maia–chan…_

_Cuando tu vida ha sido solitaria, no comprendes cómo el estar acompañado puede volverse algo tan necesario.__Ni el frío del Helheim, ni los peligros de Bifrost fueron tan insoportables como la soledad._

**Aprendiendo a sonreír… próximamente**

–––– Se apagan las luces de la sala y el proyector comienza a rodar–––

5

4

3

2

**Perspective Productions**

en asociación con

**Fanfiction punto net**

Presenta

**Un fic de Maia–chan**

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Loki y Mayura han logrado convencer a Misao que los deje estar juntos, sin embargo, Mayura ha comenzado a dudar de lo que Loki piensa, a pesar de que está segura de lo que él siente. Narugami los interrumpe y deja un misterioso paquete…

**KAKONO TO MIRAI**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Okurimono**

Mayura abrió la extraña caja y dentro de ella encontró un sobre encima de otra caja.

– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó llamando la atención de Loki que seguía viendo hacia donde Narugami se había ido.

– Abre la carta. Es obvio que es lo primero que quieren que leas.

Ella obedeció y abrió el extraño papel

"_Sabíamos que estarías con Loki en este momento y pensamos que sería el mejor momento para darles un regalo de cumpleaños un poco atrasado…"_

– Es de los chicos –dijo Mayura.

– ¿Qué más dice?

"_Mayura, hay otra caja dentro del paquete, esa no la abras hasta el sábado. Si la abres antes, arruinarás el encanto…"_

– ¿Un encanto¡Misterioso!

– ¿Qué más dice?

"_El sábado los enamorados se reunirán y podrán demostrar su amor sin ningún temor. El fuego crecerá y la llama del amor se avivará"_

Al decir esta última palabra, el trozo de papel se desvaneció envuelto en una luz rojiza, dejándolos confundidos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Loki? –dijo ella con preocupación.

– No lo sé, pero no puede ser algo malo viniendo de ellos –respondió tratando de calmar su ansiedad pero luego añadió entre dientes – aunque algunos sean unos odiosos.

– Loki… –su mirada se volvió melancólica y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

– ¿Qué pasa, Mayura? –preguntó Loki preocupándose por ella y no le gustaba su mirada llorosa porque le recordaba la vez que le había gritado por querer saber más de él y luego su conversación en el parque.

– Yo… – ¿por qué titubeaba? Sólo tenía que hacer una pregunta pero le temía a la respuesta.

Loki sonrió con sinceridad tratando de así disipar los temores de su compañera, así que se sentó junto a ella, apoyó sus manos en el concreto detrás de él y miró al cielo.

– Tenemos que pensar en tu nuevo régimen de estudio – La expresión del rostro de Mayura sólo podía expresarse como pavor.

– Pero… Loki… ya sabes que yo… pero… –aunque la chica intentaba armar una frase coherente, se le dificultaba.

– Vamos, yo te ayudaré mucho esta vez. Deberás hacer un esfuerzo si no quieres dejar de verme, yo sé que no puedes vivir sin mí –dijo en un tono burlón y arrogante.

Mayura sonrió aliviada y sólo lo miró de reojo por un minuto, sin embargo no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

– ¿No será que tú no puedes vivir sin mí? –le dijo con el mismo tono pero casi como un susurro.

Y con ese tierno abrazo permanecieron varios minutos en silencio. Sólo con el contacto de sus auras se encontraban en paz y Mayura lo comprendió. Pasara lo que pasara, nunca se separaría de Loki pues el simple hecho de estar a su lado la hacía llenarse de paz.

––––0––––

Mayura llegó a la agencia, como de costumbre saludó a Yamino en la cocina, mimó a Fenrir y a Ecchan, se dirigió a la oficina donde Loki terminaba de escoger los libros que ella estudiaría.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó ella al ver tantos libros.

– Material de estudio. Dedicaremos parte de la tarde a mejorar tus estudios.

– Vaya recibimiento –balbuceó ella con molestia.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y un minuto después, Yamino había conducido a una mujer pelirroja dentro de la oficina.

– Buenas tardes –dijo la cliente – ¿Es usted el detective?

– Sí –contestó Loki tomando asiento en su habitual silla – ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Mayura, desde el sofá donde fingía leer un libro, no podía dejar de ver asesinamente a la pelirroja que había llegado y no dejaba de mover sus largas pestañas mientras le contaba a Loki que sus joyas desaparecían poco a poco sin explicación.

– Tomaré el caso –dijo Loki con aburrimiento. Ya casi no tenía que lidiar con fuerzas malignas y estos casos eran los que mantenían con vida a la agencia. Sólo esperaba que esta vez se tratara de un ladrón y no de un mono travieso o una dueña sonámbula como le había tocado en dos ocasiones anteriores.

– Muchas gracias, detective –dijo ella en tono meloso y seductor, lo que hizo que Mayura retorciera el libro que tenía en las manos.

_«Qué se cree hablándole así a MI LOKI, la muy ofrecida… y para ella se trata de sólo un niño. ¡HENTAI! Si llega a acercarse a él, juro que…»_

El libro de portada dura y gruesas páginas a penas podía resistir la fuerza con la que la chica lo sujetaba y Loki pudo sentir una gruesa gota de sudor adornar su frente. Sonrió nervioso a su clienta.

– Comenzaremos mañana –le dijo – no se preocupe, está en buenas manos.

– Muchas gracias –dijo ella marchándose con movimientos coquetos haciendo enfurecer aún más a Mayura que mientras la veía salir por la puerta balbuceaba algunas palabras sin darse cuenta que Loki ya estaba junto a ella.

– El libro no tiene la culpa, ya déjalo –dijo con tono divertido.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con el objeto entre sus manos y lo soltó de golpe provocando la risa de loti.

– Es mejor que sigamos con lo que hacíamos, del caso nos ocuparemos luego.

– ¿Nos? Es la primera vez que me incluyes en uno de tus casos sin que tenga que recordártelo –dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

– Eres mi asistente¿o no?

– Si, pero principalmente soy tu novia. Por ningún motivo dejaré que esa ofrecida se acerque a ti.

– Vamos, no te pongas así. Sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, además… no tengo la culpa de ser irresistible –dijo esto último con tono de casanova.

– ¡Loki! –reclamó ella con furia pero al separarse se topó con una mirada llena de ternura y media sonrisa, haciéndola olvidar su enojo.

– ¿Cómo estando tan segura de lo que siento por ti puedes sentir tantos celos? –dijo él como un susurro mientras colocaba un mechón del cabello de Mayura detrás de su oreja.

Ella acercó un poco más su abrazo, tan cerca que sentía la respiración de Loki mezclarse con la suya.

– Porque eres irresistible, aunque parezcas un niño –susurró.

– No tengo la culpa de eso –dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

– Eres un aprovechado –dijo ella provocándolo con el roce de sus labios.

– Estás aprendiendo muy bien el arte de la seducción –dijo él antes de sellar sus labios en un profundo beso lleno de amor y locura…

Pero un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió después de un rato.

Ambos aclararon sus gargantas y fingieron compostura antes que Loki respondiera al llamado.

– Puedes pasar.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando entrar al cachorro negro y al fantasma rosado seguidos por el joven de gafas que traía una cargada charola con té y bocadillos.

– Supuse que tendrían hambre y no pueden estudiar con el estómago vacío.

– Yamino, eres un genio –dijo Mayura aplaudiendo la excusa que el muchacho le había brindado para no seguir estudiando, aunque lamentaba haber tenido que dejar de besar a Loki.

––––0––––

Una sombra se escabulló entre la oscuridad de la noche con tal agilidad que un gato hubiera envidiado sus movimientos. Trepó por árboles y paredes para llegar al piso más alto de la casa y deslizarse por una ventana al interior del edificio.

Sorteando los muebles del oscuro pasillo se condujo con decisión a una puerta en especial la cual abrió sin problemas y entrando a la habitación se dirigió a la cómoda donde había un cofre antiguo del que sustrajo un valioso pendiente de oro fino. Unas perlas blancas resaltaron en la oscuridad de la noche hasta que una luz se encendió develando su identidad.

– ¡Pero qué…

– ¡Detente donde estás! –gritó el niño detective.

Se vieron en silencio un instante.

– ¡Freyr! –exclamó la chica pelirosa.

– Vaya, no creí que me atraparían. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

– ¿Tú eres el que ha estado robando las joyas de la dueña de esta casa? –preguntó Loki con incredulidad.

– Sí, he sido yo –dijo con orgullo – Freyr, el ladrón.

– ¿Por qué volviste a las andadas? Creí que habías olvidado todo sobre ser un ladrón –dijo Mayura con tono preocupado, lo que hizo sentir a Loki algo molesto.

– ¿Qué has hecho con las joyas que robaste?

– Las he convertido en otras joyas de menor valor y las he vendido para poder pagar así el alquiler – confesó sin titubear.

Mayura lo miró con ternura.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Freyr¿No había otra forma de ganar dinero? –preguntó ella acercándose tierna y protectora al castaño.

– Lo hemos intentado todo pero nos atrasamos mucho en los pagos –dijo con tono dramático – tampoco he podido comprar en oferta por más de un mes y Heimdall se niega a aceptar la ayuda de mi querida hermana.

– Era de esperarse de Heimdall, siempre será un orgulloso –dijo Loki aún molesto –pero ahora no puedo dejarte ir, deberás entregarte a la policía.

– Oh, vamos Loki, seguro puedes pensar en algo. Freyr te ha ayudado¿o no?

_«Demonios, tiene razón. En cierta forma, estoy en deuda con él»_

– Loki, haz algo por Freyr, sé que puedes –suplicó ella dándole un abrazo que le hizo olvidar de los celos que había sentido antes.

– Ya veré que hago –dijo él –pero debes dejar el pendiente en su lugar –añadió dirigiéndose al otro dios.

Mayura apretó el abrazo con alegría y luego se soltó poniéndose de pie.

– ¿No hay algo que puedas hacer por ellos? Después de todo, creo que les debemos mucho –dijo ella con tono seductor acariciando suavemente el cabello de Loki.

Él sólo suspiró resignado.

_«Soy muy flexible, no hay duda»_

– Está bien, pero es mejor que se vaya, mañana veremos qué hacer con su problema.

– Gracias Loki, Gracias Mayura –dijo Freyr marchándose con rapidez.

Loki se dirigió al teléfono y Mayura se asomó a la ventana para ver marcharse a Freyr.

––––0–––

Al día siguiente, Mayura volvió a la agencia. Saludó a Yamino y mimó a Fenrir pero demoró en subir a la oficina. Loki la esperaba pero no la recibió muy sonriente. Yamino, Fenrir y Ecchan los habían visto extraños desde que habían regresado la noche anterior y decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlos conversar a solas… o sería mejor decir que Yamino convenció a Fenrir que debían dejarlos a solas y Ecchan estuvo de acuerdo.

Hubo silencio algunos minutos entre los dos. Loki estaba en el sillón que tenían frente al televisor y Mayura al otro extremo del sofá, apenas alcanzaban a verse por la rabadilla del ojo.

– No fue fácil quitarte de encima a la clienta ayer –protestó ella finalmente.

– Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, me tomó desprevenido y me abrazó por sorpresa –respondió con frialdad.

– Y tú ni hiciste nada para rechazarla –alegó volteando el rostro hacia él.

– Te repito que me tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo tú estabas muy cariñosa con Freyr –dijo con una expresión de enfado que pensó ocultarle al no enfrentar su mirada, pero ella no pudo evitar asombrarse y al comprenderlo, olvidó sus propios celos.

– ¿Eso que veo en tu rostro… son celos? –dijo con un interés travieso.

Loki abrió mucho los ojos y se puso nervioso. Fingiendo enfado cruzó los brazos y se volteó aún más.

– ¿Por qué habría yo de estar celoso de ese sujeto?

Ella se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a donde estaba él sentado, arrodillándose frente a él y apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas del dios, poniendo una expresión de niña buena.

– Es lo mismo que pienso yo, no tienes motivos de estar celoso, ya que yo te amo sólo a ti –dijo con voz suave.

Él comenzó a reírse de sí mismo y volteó hacia Mayura que por la posición en que estaba había quedado más baja que él. La tomó de la barbilla levantándola un poco y luego se inclinó para besarla con ternura. Casi sin separar sus labios, él continuó la conversación.

– Una vez creí perderte por su culpa y aunque le agradezco el haberme obligado a descubrir lo que sentía, no puedo dejar de pensar que él te ama…

– Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso –contestó ella hipnotizada por el roce de sus labios mientras la conversación continuaba –me pidió que quitara ese sentimiento de su corazón y yo lo hice.

Un ligero jugueteo de sus labios continuó unos minutos más, hasta que la curiosidad dominó a Loki.

– ¿Puedes hacer que el sentimiento de alguien cambie? –preguntó separándose

– Sólo puedo manipular ciertos sentimientos. Puedo convertir el amor en aprecio si con eso sana un corazón roto. Lo he entendido como un poder más de curación que del amor.

Ella le sonreía con diversión.

– ¿Qué te parece tan divertido? –le dijo él.

– ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan curioso?

Loki se sorprendió, es cierto, se había dejado dominar por la curiosidad y además ella se había dado cuenta, pero fingió serenidad para contestarle.

– Oye, soy un detective, debo investigar las cosas.

Mayura hizo una mueca de inconformidad y aunque sus ojos no dejaban de sonreír, le reclamó:

– Pero, dejaste de besarme.

Él sonrió de medio lado y sin decir nada, volvió a unir sus labios para darle un beso más largo y profundo que el anterior, uno beso de los que hacían que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse justo en el momento en que el timbre de la puerta sonaba, de seguro se trataba de Freyr.

Y luego de una entrevista exhaustiva, Loki concluyó para sí mismo que encontrar una solución al problema de Freyr era un reto más difícil que hacer mejorar a Mayura en sus estudios.

––––0––––

El sábado amaneció como cualquier otro días, pero Mayura estaba muy emocionada porque finalmente podría abrir la misteriosa caja, así que se levantó muy de madrugada y se dispuso a abrir el paquete.

Al quitar la tapa, encontró otro sobre y algo más envuelto en un delgado papel blanco. Abrió el sobre que contenía otra nota.

"_Prepárate y ve a ver a Loki. Disfruten su día"_

Desenvolvió el resto del paquete y encontró un hermoso vestido rojo y con emoción lo extendió frente a ella en el espejo para darse cuenta de lo corto que era y que se sujetaba a sus hombros con dos delgados listones.

– ¿Qué estarían pensando? –dijo sonrojándose –No puedo salir así y presentarme así con Loki…

Comenzó a doblarlo de nuevo pero se detuvo ante la caja con una expresión traviesa en su rostro.

Corrió por toda la habitación arreglándose y se puso el vestido. Sacó un antiguo frasco de perfume con aroma frutal que había pertenecido a su madre y roció un poco en la piel descubierta de su cuello.

Tomó un abrigo un poco más largo que el vestido y después de colocárselo salió de la casa gritándole a su padre que ya regresaría. Corrió a la agencia y se topó con Yamino que acababa de recoger el diario.

– Buenos días, Señorita Mayura –dijo él con sorpresa.

– Buenos días, Yamino. ¿Loki no se ha despertado?

– No –dijo él – ¿Desea acompañarme? Seguro que si usted me ayuda despertará más rápido.

Ella rió.

– Me encantaría –aceptó siguiéndolo.

Yamino entró a la habitación y Mayura se quedó en la puerta. Abrió las cortinas de golpe mientras le hablaba amablemente.

– Señor Loki, despierte. Ha venido a verlo la señorita Mayura.

El cachorro que dormía a sus pies despertó de golpe y se lanzó sobre ella reclamando sus mimos acostumbrados. El fantasma también corrió a posarse en la cabeza de la visitante.

El chico en la cama comenzó a moverse y al sentarse recibió mirada de sorpresas de los invasores de su descanso.

– ¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó con ronca voz dándose cuenta de lo que ellos miraban.

Había recuperado su forma original.

––––0––––

Mayura esperaba en la oficina mientras Loki terminaba de vestirse. El interior de la casa era muy cálido, así que se quitó el abrigo y se observó en el reflejo de los cristales. Justo en ese momento apareció Loki vestido con camisa blanca y pantalón negro y la chaqueta roja que aún no se ponía la estaba sacudiendo un poco hasta que vio a Mayura.

Las palabras se atoraron en la boca del dios al verla con esa apariencia tan distinta. Se veía tan cautivante y… sensual. Nunca la había visto de esa forma y en verdad se hallaba sorprendido.

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella al ver que no salía de su sorpresa –Es lo que estaba en el paquete que no debía abrir hasta hoy. Había una nota que decía que debía venir a verte y que disfrutáramos nuestro día.

– Eso debe ser, ellos debieron ocasionar esto –dijo él acercándose a ella con la mirada fija en sus ojos, pero la expresión de su rostro provocó un sonrojo en ella y no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada hasta el momento en que sintió los fuertes brazos de Loki acercarla a él con un suave y firme abrazo.

– ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? –dijo ella con nerviosismo.

– No sólo tú te has sentido incómoda con mi apariencia infantil, hace tiempo hubiera deseado poder tenerte entre mis brazos como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

– Lok…

Él no la dejó decir más porque unió sus labios sin esperar la respuesta arrebatando su aliento. Ella sintió que sus piernas ya no le obedecían y se abandonó a las emociones que ese beso le provocaban, sin poder dejar de besarlo con pasión y embriagarse con su aliento.

El beso duró varios minutos pero al separarse, ambos tenían un fuerte sonrojo en sus rostros mientras que ella permanecía en un estado de ensoñación que le causó gracia a Loki.

– La última vez que tuve esta apariencia, creí que no causaba ningún efecto en ti.

Ella regresó a la realidad con el sonido de su voz.

– Me ponía nerviosa tu coqueteo, ya estaba segura de amarte y no entendía porqué esta persona que me recordaba tanto a ti me causaba la misma sensación. Supongo que en el fondo sabía que eras tú.

–––––––continuará–––––––––

**Guión: Maia–chan**

**Ass.Guion: Dulce–Kun**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sakura Kinoshita.**

**La trama es original de Maia–chan**

**Si encuentras esto publicado por alguien más, avísenme de cualquier forma, yo no doy autorización a la reproducción total o parcial de este trabajo. Con algunas excepciones ya solicitadas.  
**

**Todos los derechos reservados…**

…**y los izquierdos también.**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Okurimono: **Obsequio.

**N.A: **Me tardé, pero finalmente tengo este capítulo. ¿Qué les parece el regalo atrasado?

Dejen sus reviews, por favor.


	5. 4 Omoshirosa

**Notas de Autora: **De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza. La verdad, este capítulo lo tenía escrito hace tiempo pero tenía mis dudas en publicarlo hasta que edité una parte que me tenía molesta. Así que sin más preámbulos, el capítulo cuatro de esta esperada historia... espero que no mueran de calor o de exceso de azucar.

* * *

**KAKONO TO MIRAI**

**Capítulo 4: ****Omoshirosa**

– Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez –dijo Loki.

– ¿Ir¿A dónde?

– Vamos a salir, a donde sea. No tendremos otra oportunidad de tener una cita sin preocuparnos por lo que diga la gente.

Ella sonrió con entusiasmo y tomando la iniciativa, jaló a Loki por las escaleras hacia la salida. Yamino los observó salir y sonrió complacido.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó ella.

– En realidad no importa, escoge tú.

Ella sonrió y pasó su brazo por debajo de él y caminó por un lugar que a Loki se le hacía conocido y no reconoció hasta que llegaron a una heladería con una enorme ventana.

– Este lugar…

– ¿Lo recuerdas? –Preguntó ella y se sonrojó – Vinimos una vez cuando aún no sabías de mis sentimientos. Para mí, esa fue nuestra primera cita, aunque tú no lo consideraras así.

– Mayura, yo sí sabía lo que sentías por mí –confesó Loki – Urd y Narugami me lo habían señalado.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y un poco más sonrojada.

– Ese día… lo disfruté mucho, aunque siempre me arrepentí de no haberme dado cuenta que yo sentía lo mismo desde tiempo antes.

Ella sonrió y él aprovechó para darle un corto beso.

– ¿Entramos de una vez?

Loki fue quien se encargó de escoger la mesa más apartada y privada, ya que todas las chicas lo observaba con embeleso y él podía jurar que sus ojos se habían convertido en corazones. Aunque, la atención le gustaba, los celos de Mayura no le eran convenientes en ese momento, sin mencionar que su propio interés se veía comprometido, ya que los chicos no dejaban de lanzar miradas lujuriosas hacia su novia, así que abrazándola con posesividad, caminaron hacia una mesa en el rincón, separada por una media pared que tenía plantas sobre ella. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

Su orden fue tomada y no tardó en llegar.

– Este helado de cereza está delicioso –dijo ella tomando otra cucharada – ¿Quieres probar? –dijo tomando una más, pero al momento de retirar la cuchara, Loki tomó su barbilla y la hizo voltear hacia él y sus cálidos labios se unieron a los suyos y su suave roce la hizo cerrar los ojos. El beso se profundizó cuando él ya no quiso probar sólo los labios de su amada, sino beber de su boca el mayor placer, al robar su aliento, unir sus pensamientos, olvidarse del mundo.

– Delicioso –dijo él al separarse. Ella se sentía tan sonrojada y acalorada, que comenzó a devorar su helado y terminó antes que Loki, quien comía despacio.

Lo observó tomar una cucharada y disfrutarlo, hacer un sugestivo movimiento con sus labios y su lengua rozar suavemente en las comisuras de su boca. Lo observó mientras lo repetía otras dos veces. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios y en el momento que él separó la cuchara, ella se lanzó con arrebato hacia él en un nuevo beso tan apasionado como el anterior.

Al separarse, ambos respiraban con dificultad, pero sonreían con picardía.

– Si querías más helado, sólo tenías que pedírmelo –se burló él.

– ¡Loki! –Reclamó ella – No seas…

Ella no pudo seguir porque él volvía a besarla, esta vez con ternura, lentamente, rozando sus labios ligeramente. Besos cortos y pausados.

– Tus labios saben mejor que cualquier helado –susurró él.

– Eres un dulce –susurró ella.

––––0––––

Después de dejar atrás la heladería, no sabían a qué lugar ir, así que caminaron sin rumbo un rato hasta llegar a aquel parque donde habían conversado antes de su casi partida.

Ambos sonrieron y entraron al lugar llamando la atención de todos, pero esta vez ninguno se percató de las miradas de los demás, pues estaban completamente perdidos en la mirada del otro. El resto del mundo no existía para ellos hasta que los rumores de unas voces conocidas los hicieron despertar.

– ¿Qué no es esa Mayura? –dijo una chica.

– Pero… ¿Quién será el muchacho tan apuesto que la acompaña?

Eran ellas, las mismas dos chicas que habían hecho el escándalo cuando Mayura dijo que Loki era su novio. Ella sonrió ante la posibilidad de una venganza.

– Ven –dijo arrastrando a Loki hacia donde estaban ellas.

– Espera, Mayura –dijo él, pero no pudo oponerse a ella.

– ¡Hola, chicas! –saludó al estar frente a ellas.

– M–Mayura, que gusto verte –saludaron las dos con algo de nerviosismo – ¿quién es tu acompañante?

– Él es mi novio –dijo abrazándolo posesivamente mientras él suspiraba con resignación. Sin embargo, una de las chicas se veía molesta.

– Así que tu novio¿no¿Y sabe él que también eres novia del niño que es detective?

Mayura se enfureció, pero de nuevo Loki adelantó su respuesta.

– Claro que lo sé, de hecho tiene mi aprobación para ello.

– ¿Cómo? –exclamó la otra chica.

– Oye, tú te pareces mucho a ese niño. ¿Están relacionados de alguna forma¿Es acaso tu hijo?

– No, él es mi…

– Hermano –interrumpió Mayura – y yo soy su novia sólo para protegerlo de las chicas que siempre se le lanzan encima.

Mientras una de ellas sonreía con ternura, la otra se encontraba enfadada porque Mayura le estaba restregando en cara a su maravilloso novio y además le estaba diciendo _lanzada_. Entonces, se le ocurrió que podía desenmascarar a Mayura de una terrible mentira.

– ¿Cómo es que nunca antes te habíamos visto? –dijo con tono triunfal.

– En realidad, no estoy aquí muy a menudo –dijo él – es por eso que aprovecho a estar todo el día con mi amada Mayura, que es la mujer más bella del mundo.

Estas palabras ofendieron a la muchacha que salió furiosa del parque mientras su amiga reía divertida.

– Discúlpenla, es un poco arrebatada. Felicidades, Mayura, tienes dos novios muy guapos. Espero que cuando el niño crezca, me dé una oportunidad –dijo ella un poco en broma y un poco en serio para luego ir tras su amiga. Mayura rió ante su triunfo.

– ¿Te divierte? –dijo Loki un poco molesto – Creí que te ponías furiosa conmigo cada vez que llamaba la atención de alguna chica.

– Bueno, es que esta vez me ayudaste en mi venganza por llamarme Hentai. Además, sólo me molesto cuando no haces nada por evitar llamar la atención de las chicas.

– No es mi culpa ser tan increíblemente irresistible –susurró a su oído.

– Arrogante –dijo ella intentando fingirse molesta, pero no pudo borrar su pícara sonrisa.

Loki la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su mentón en el hombre desnudo de ella.

– Tú también eres irresistible – dijo antes de recorrer su cuello con sus labios, provocando nuevas sensaciones en ella, como una corriente que recorría su espina dorsal y un suspiro que le nacía desde la boca del estómago, cerca de donde sus manos se entrelazaban con las de él. Con sus besos llegó a su oreja, luego a su mejilla sonrosada y finalmente para unir sus labios. Ella soltó sus manos y sin separar el beso giró su cuerpo y dejó que los brazos de Loki se posaran en su cintura, acercándola más a él en el momento que pedía profundizar el beso.

Ella ya no tenía dominio de sí, ya no sentía que sus piernas la sostuvieran y tenía la certeza que si él no la tuviera abrazada con fuerza, seguramente hubiera caído al suelo hacía mucho tiempo.

Al separarse, ambos sonrieron.

– Haces que me olvide que estamos donde todos nos ven –dijo ella.

– Déjalos que vena, sé que habrá quien me envidie por estar con una mujer tan hermosa.

– Loki, eres todo un galán, tú… –ella suspiró y se separó de él con un semblante triste. Él se preocupó por su repentino cambio de humor.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Mayura? –dijo con preocupación. Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

– Olvídalo, no es nada. ¿Quieres ir al cine? Hay que tomar un autobús y...

Loki puso expresión de descontento al escuchar la palabra "autobús", es que sólo había una cosa que odiaba más que el agua…

– Mayura… no me gustan los vehículos… me mareo en esas cosas.

Ella se desilusionó un poco. Todas sus amigas alardeaban de haber ido al cine con sus novios. Nunca le dijeron porqué era tan especial, había ido al cine muchas veces con sus amigos, con su padre… pero quería saber qué era lo especial de ir con su novio.

Al notar la tristeza de Mayura, Loki respiró resignado.

_«No soporto verla triste, pero si se da cuenta de eso, estaré perdido»_ pensó mientras se acercaba a ella y tomándola de la mano, comenzó a caminar.

– Si vamos a ir, tomaremos un taxi – dijo algo molesto – me han dicho que es más veloz que un autobús.

Ella sonrió y corrió tirando del brazo de Loki, llamando un taxi y entrando en él tan rápido como pudieron.

––––0––––

Loki estaba muy callado, rígido y serio. Estaba sentado en el asiento trasero de un auto, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados frente a él. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sudor en la frente, y la curva de sus labios ligeramente hacia abajo.

_«Detesto los autos, detesto los autos… mejor hubiera inventado algo para convencer a Mayura de hacer otra cosa. ¡Detesto los autos!»_

Aun con los ojos cerrados, escuchó a Mayura moverse un poco y sintió como su suave piel secaba el sudor de su frente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una tierna sonrisa de la pelirosada.

– Tranquilo – le dijo sonriéndole – todo terminará pronto.

Él respiró profundo.

_«Detesto los autos, pero amo a Mayura… debo dejar de pensar negativo»_

– ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó ella con preocupación.

– Ya sabes que tus caricias me hacen sentir mejor –dijo él con seducción en su voz, a lo que ella respondió sonrojándose y volvió a colocar su mano en la mejilla del dios; él cerró los ojos y su respiración se hizo más pausada. Ella dejó caer su mano al torso de Loki y se recostó en su pecho. Loki no tardó en rodearla con su brazo, aferrándose más a ella, cosa que la hizo sonreír plenamente.

Después de unos minutos habían llegado a su destino, le pagaron al chofer y Loki pudo olvidarse de su pesadilla, aunque no había tomado en cuenta que tendrían que repetirlo para regresar.

– ¿Qué película veremos? Hay una de detectives sobre un asesino maniático, también una película de terror con monstruos y fantasmas y otras cosas geniales y claro, una comedia románica.

– Bueno… no me interesa ninguna, así que… decide tú. –claro que Loki ya sabía por cual se iba a decidir y no se equivocó.

– ¡Película de terror! Dos, por favor –dijo dirigiéndose al vendedor. Loki pagó los boletos y con su emocionada novia colgada de su brazo, entraron al cine.

––––0––––

Salieron del cine cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

– ¿Te gustó la película? –preguntó Mayura.

– Me gustó, aunque no le presté atención –dijo pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y acercándola lo más que podía. Ella se abrazó a él.

– Estás muy fría –dijo él frotando su piel.

– El tiempo está muy frío, además adentro estaba más cálido –contestó tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas.

– Creo que escogiste bien la película, no sabía que tendría la oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte entre tanta gente y que nadie lo notara.

– Sí –dijo ella sonrojándose por completo y encogiéndose en los brazos de Loki.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Loki.

– No, es que no me había detenido a pensar… –ella detuvo la marcha un instante – bueno, no es algo importante, así que mejor olvídalo, es sólo… que no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

– ¿Esto? –preguntó Loki fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba – ¿qué es "esto"?

– No me hagas explicártelo –ella se había sonrojado y dado un paso atrás, separándose de Loki. Pero luego lo miró tímidamente y en voz baja, le habló – Loki, tú eres mi primer novio y yo…

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y acercó sus labios a su oído, susurrándole.

– Y seré el único –dijo con seguridad – Tú serás mía toda la eternidad.

– Loki… –él besó su oreja y dio un suave mordisco a su lóbulo para luego continuar besando su cuello mientras ella comenzaba a tomar una temperatura normal. De su boca se escapaban suspiros que le decían a él que ella también disfrutaba de ese abrazo. Cuando ella había recuperado su calor corporal, separó sus labios de su cuello y los selló a los de la chica en un largo y apasionado beso.

Se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire se los mandó, ambos respirando con dificultad. Él se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó por encima de los hombros de su amada. Ella se arropó con la prenda, abrazándose con ella.

– Aún puedo sentir tu calor en la chaqueta, que agradable sensación.

– ¿Te parece que tomemos una larga caminata? Si tienes hambre también podríamos ir a algún restaurante –dijo Loki al caer en cuenta que lo del Taxi podría repetirse. Ella se cogió del brazo del dios ojiverde y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Está bien, no tengo hambre –dijo sonriéndole – Me encantaría caminar a tu lado.

Loki sonrió, en parte por no tener que montarse de nuevo en un automóvil y en parte por la agradable y cálida sensación que le daba el abrazo de Mayura, y la calidez no tenía que ver con la temperatura de su cuerpo, era un calor en su interior que embargaba su corazón y lo llenaba de alegría.

Así caminaron hacia la mansión/agencia, mientras conversaban trivialidades por el simple hecho de escuchar la voz del ser amado.

Eran las siete de la noche y se detuvieron en un modesto restaurante para descansar y comer algo. Aún tenían que recorrer un tramo considerable pero ambos inconscientemente acordaron alentar el paso para compartir todo lo que pudieran mientras aún estaba el efecto del hechizo.

Al terminar, continuaron su camino, pero el clima parecía enfriar cada vez más.

– ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Mayura a Loki.

– En realidad no –dijo él – supongo que mis poderes también fueron restituidos.

De pronto comenzó una llovizna que rápidamente fue convirtiéndose en lluvia. Los dos corrieron para buscar un refugio hasta que llegaron a un lugar conocido… la torre del reloj donde habían resuelto el primer misterio, juntos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, entraron al edificio y buscaron la sala donde solía descansar el encargado

– Odio el agua –dijo Loki al entrar.

Ambos sacudieron un poco el agua que destilaba de sus ropas. Mayura echó un vistazo a la habitación.

– Mira, allí hay una chimenea –dijo ella – si pudiéramos encontrar la forma de encenderla…

– Déjame a mí –dijo Loki acercándose y, colocando su mano sobre algunos leños que aún estaban en el hogar, hizo que estos prendieran fuego. Después volteó hacia Mayura que destilaba agua de la ropa y el cabello.

– Acércate al fuego, no es bueno que te quedes con la ropa mojada.

Ella sonrió y se quitó el saco de Loki, colocándolo cerca del fuego.

– Iré a ver si hay algo para secarnos –dijo dejando a Loki frente al fuego.

Encontró dos frazadas con las que se cubrieron y esperaron allí hasta que la lluvia cesó y pudieron regresar a casa.

––––0––––

Loki, una vez más con su figura de niño, tomaba el desayuno en compañía de sus dos hijos. Fenrir no le despegaba la mirada.

– ¿Qué sucede, Fenrir? –preguntó Loki por la insistente mirada de su hijo mayor.

– Estás distinto, papá… pero no sé en qué. ¿Mami vendrá a visitarnos hoy?

– Bueno…

Loki recordó la noche anterior, cuando finalmente llegaron al templo donde Mayura encontró a su padre sentado al pie de la escalera, profundamente dormido.

– _Loki, será mejor que te vayas. Si mi padre te ve con esa figura, se alarmará aún más… presiento que estaré castigada algunos días –dijo con expresión de desconsuelo pero él la abrazó y la atrajo a él dándole un último beso lleno de pasión._

Él sonrió de medio lado al recordar, pero reaccionó al oír una corta risilla por parte de Yamino.

– Parece que la pasó muy bien, señor Loki.

– En realidad, así fue –dijo Loki – pero me preocupa que Mayura y su padre se hayan enfadado de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por eso, papá? –preguntó Fenrir.

– Porque yo mejor que nadie sé qué es ser separado de mis hijos… –dijo con tono acongojado. _«…aún por decisión de ellos»_ concluyó en sus pensamientos, sólo dando indicios de ello al fruncir el ceño. Sin embargo, al notar la mirada melancólica de sus descendientes, rió un poco apenado.

– Vamos, no le den tanta importancia… estamos juntos ahora ¿no es así?

– Sí –dijo Fenrir como un ladrido meneando el rabo. Yamino volvió a sonreír y dio vuelta al contenido del sartén con un ágil y rápido movimiento de muñeca.

– El menú de esta mañana es Omellette Suizo hecho con queso de cabra.

––––0––––

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando a la puerta llegó una cliente. Loki la entrevistaba mientras Yamino servía un poco de té.

– Vine porque una de mis alumnas recomendó su agencia.

– ¿Cuál es su problema? –preguntó.

– Hace unas semanas que he estado notando que alguien me sigue y me vigila todo el tiempo. Las cosas en mi casa aparecen revueltas y por las noches escucho ruidos.

Loki la miraba fijamente sin realmente prestarle mucha atención.

– Y es que si yo lograra descubrir quien es, ya lo habría puesto en su lugar –continuó la joven que no parecía tener más de veinte años, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello de un extraño color celeste claro.

– ¿Qué es lo que desea que yo haga? –preguntó Loki por cortesía.

– Detective, quiero que investigue quien es el que me causa tantas molestias.

En sus ojos había un extraño resplandor que a él le parecía conocido, el resplandor de alguien que él ya había conocido. No podía evitar desconfiar, pero… ¿por qué?

* * *

**N.A: **Finalmente otro capítulo de esta historia. Gomen por tardar tanto en subirlo pero hoy es mi último día de vacaciones y estaba descargando toda mi creatividad en mi cuaderno, así que tengo uno o dos capítulos reservados para estos meses en que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir. 

Eso no significa que voy a dejar abandonadas mis historias, espero no tardar más de un mes.

Por lo demás, tengo tres avisos…

1- Me voy a cambiar el Nick… voy a ser únicamente Maia... eso lo haré a finales de este mes y lo aviso para aquellas que me buscan con el nombre de usuario.

2- El 28 de Julio se cumplen seis meses desde que publiqué "Volviéndose la Bella durmiente" (CCS) y la tengo en versión reeditada, por lo que pienso volver a publicarla, aunque no sé si en este mismo sitio o en mi cuenta de Paraíso Fanfiction… opinen si les interesa.

3- A los que quieren conocer a "Fenris"... ya saben, la versión humana de Fenrir que forma parte del reparto de "La Conquista del Corazón", sólo tienen que darse vuelta por mi cuenta de deviantart... y espero que les guste.

**El título de este capitulo:  
Omoshirosa: Diversión**

**Próximo capítulo: **kōri

– _¡No entiendo por qué te pones celoso!_


	6. 5 Ai

**Notas de autor: **Iba a escribir algo, comencé con "Antes que se me olvide…" y sin poder terminarlo, se me olvidó, jajaja.

No, ya en serio. Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, con este capítulo creo que superaremos los 77 comentarios que tiene "Cuestión de Perspectiva" (Maia se llena de emoción).

* * *

**KAKONO TO MIRAI**

**Capítulo 5: Ai**

Como todos los días, él se levantó a la hora acostumbrada, atendió a sus ocupaciones matutinas y al llegar la tarde corrió al lugar donde prestaba servicio esa tarde.

Era el enésimo trabajo de medio tiempo que lograba conseguir y ya llevaba dos días sin ningún percance.

Dos días parecía demasiado para el destino.

Era una encantadora tienda de regalos y Narugami era el encargado de realizar las entregas. Los días anteriores habían sido tranquilos, una entrega por aquí, otra por allá… nada que el dios Thor no pudiera manejar. Pero ese día parecía que la cigüeña había tenido mucho trabajo ya que en tres sitios distintos habían pedido arreglos florales y de globos para los bebés y debían ser entregados a la misma hora. Él, con extrema confianza, dijo que los entregaría sólo y justo a tiempo, cosa que hizo pero, el problema fue que entregó cada arreglo en el lugar equivocado, así que cuando estuvo de regreso a la tienda, se encontró con su pago por ese día y una carta de despido.

Uno más a la cuenta.

¿Qué era lo que le salía mal? Ya estaba cansado de siempre fracasar en todos su empleos. Se sentía desanimado y deprimido, así que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, ya tenía frente a sí a la diosa del destino de cabello oscuro que lo miraba fijamente.

—Es extraño verte tan desanimado —le comentó.

—Bueno, digamos que los últimos días no he tenido muy buen tiempo.

—¿Apeteces un té? Quizá haya algo que pudiera hacer…

—Verdandi… ¿puedes decirme mi futuro? —preguntó al pensar en la oferta de la diosa.

—Pero, tú sabes que el destino de los dioses es un poco confuso ahora que aún no se ha cumplido el tiempo del Ragnarok.

—Aún así, quiero saber si algo me va a salir bien…

Había un brillo en su mirada y un profundo anhelo en las palabras del dios de la justicia que hizo imposible que ella se resistiera a su petición. Thor era alguien muy especial en varios sentidos y Verdandi comenzaba a descubrir todas esas cosa que lo hacían único. Desde que su marioneta se había revelado contra ella sólo por amor al dios, ella se había dedicado a vigilarlo y a tratar de entender qué había sido tan fuerte para romper su alquimia mágica. Pero no entendía, su mente no comprendía cómo…

Se sentaron en los extremos opuestos de la pequeña mesa donde la esfera de cristal permanecía. Verdandi colocó sus manos sobre la esfera y trató de conjurar una predicción pero algo estaba fallando, nada lograba añadirse a las imágenes dentro de la esfera.

—¿Qué es lo que miras?

—No lo sé —respondió— no logro convocar la predicción. Tal vez si pones tus manos sobre la esfera de cristal sea de ayuda.

—Está bien —respondió obedeciendo.

Sus manos se tocaron ligeramente provocando en ella un ligero sonrojo que él no notó pues ambos tenían la mirada fija en la esfera, él esperando ver algo y ella evitando verlo…

Dejando a un lado los extrañas sensaciones que invadían su corazón, se esforzó de nuevo en conjurar la predicción que le había prometido a Thor. Se concentró en la niebla que parecía estar encerrada dentro de su esfera y esta comenzó a tomar formas corpóreas hasta lentamente revelar una imagen tridimensional que sólo fue visible para ella.

La imagen le mostraba a dos personas: una de ellas yacía vencida en la tierra mientras que la otra, la de una mujer, a juzgar por la larga cabellera y la sinuosa figura, le sostenía suavemente la cabeza. Poco a poco la imagen se fue acercando, comenzando a revelar las vestiduras de los dos personajes. Un traje escolar de color oscuro en el muchacho, un vestido blanco con azul en la joven. Un poco más y reveló sus rostros, el de él parecía sin vida y era bañado por las lágrimas de la joven, de… ella misma.

Asustada y acongojada por lo visto, retiró sus manos de golpe y miró fijamente a Narugami con susto, él sólo pudo devolverle una mirada confundida.

—¿Qué sucedió¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Sus predicciones nunca fallaban. Hubiera deseado poder decirle exactamente lo que había visto, decirle exactamente que su vida estaba en peligro, que podría morir y que ella lloraría su caída pero… no podía, no le era permitido. Quizá había algo que pudiera hacerse… si pudiera decirlo.

Lo pensó por bastante tiempo y Narugami comenzaba a ponerse impaciente pero ella debía encontrar la manera de darle la predicción de forma que ella le diera las pistas necesarias para que él la entendiera sin mucha dificultad.

—La oscuridad llegará a los ojos del dios del trueno y las lágrimas caerán sobre su rostro —dijo en tono plano.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó él fijando su mirada en los castaños ojos de Verdandi.

—Aunque quisiera decírtelo… no puedo —dijo como un lamento.

Narugami permaneció pensativo un instante, mirando fijamente hacia la esfera de cristal, tratando detenidamente de descifrar la profecía que la diosa del destino le había recitado. Finalmente, llegó a una conclusión y volvió a enfrentarse a la angustiada mirada de su amiga.

—Verdandi¿acaso moriré?

Ella desvió los ojos, intentando ocultar su rostro preocupado y las lágrimas que se luchaban por escaparse por sus mejillas.

—Eso significa que el Ragnarok aún puede ocurrir —dijo él con desanimo de que su plan, después de todo el trabajo que les tomó, hubiese fracasado.

Ella no contestó, estaba muy confundida por la profunda y sincera preocupación que afectaba su corazón y que ella no entendía su razón de ser.

—Verdandi, tenemos que hacer algo para evitarlo —y meditó un segundo más— Loki… debemos vigilar a Loki y ver que no tenga razón alguna para recobrar su venganza. Debemos cuidarlo a él y a Mayura hasta que el tiempo se cumpla…

—Quizá… —dijo ella al pensar en una posible solución— …espera, tengo que conversar con mis hermanas, te avisaré mañana si tenemos un plan.

—De acuerdo —dijo levantándose y sujetando la mano derecha de la diosa, provocando en ella un leve sonrojo— Gracias por todo, Verdandi.

—N-no hay de qué —respondió ella con nerviosismo.

—Hasta luego, bella dama —dijo besando el dorso de su mano y marchándose, dejando a Verdandi boquiabierta, sonrojada y con la mano en el aire.

Pasaron unos segundos después de la partida de Narugami, las otras dos hermanas se acercaron a la mediana que permanecía aún anonadada en el mismo lugar donde el dios Thor la había dejado.

—Eres muy obvia —reprendió Urd dejándose caer en la silla donde Narugami había estado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó saliendo del estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba.

—Vaya, y tú que decías que no dejarías nunca que alguien te arrebatara el corazón —rió Skuld mientras intentaba imitar el modo de hablar de su hermana.

—¿De qué rayos están hablando? —respondió algo molesta-

—Te has estado comportando así desde que el dios Thor nos ayudó a reunir a Loki con Mayura —se quejó Urd—. Se nota a leguas que te has enamorado de él.

—¿Yo¿Enamorada de… —la revelación la tomó por sorpresa pero todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Su honda preocupación, lo nerviosa que se ponía con cada mínimo gesto de cariño que él tenía con ella y por último, la reciente visión. ¿Por qué más lloraría a alguien si no fuera porque ella lo amaba?

Una lágrima logró correr con libertad, delineando el contorno de su rostro y perdiéndose en su cuello.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste¿De verdad aún no hemos revertido el Ragnarok? —preguntó Urd intentando no mostrar la preocupación que le causaba su hermana menor. No porque no quisiera que ella supiera que la preocupaba, sino para evitar que su propia preocupación se sumara a la de ella.

—No lo sé —respondió con la voz cortada—. Al comienzo no pude convocar la adivinación y cuando le pedí su ayuda a Narugami, me mostró a mí llorándolo mientras él yacía en el suelo.

—Para ver el destino de un dios se requiere mucha energía, y aún más si esta visión nos muestra algo de nosotras mismas —dijo Skuld como quien recita la lección para la escuela.

Pero el ánimo de Verdandi se derrumbó en ese segundo y rompió en llanto. Urd y Skuld se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

—¿Por qué ahora? —dijo entre sollozos— ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de él? No quiero que muera, no quiero…

—————0—————

Como era usual, Loki se encontraba en su estudio, de nuevo con un libro de mitología, aunque esta vez se trataba de mitología China.

El día anterior había sido un poco aburrido por la ausencia de Mayura pero la visita de su nueva clienta había traído algo de novedad a su vida. Había aceptado su caso y prometió llegar a su casa en alguna hora de la tarde ese día.

Pero primero tenía que esperar a que llegara Mayura, intentar continuar con las lecciones y luego podría ir en su compañía a atender ese singular caso.

Era curioso, al principio se había negado a que ella fuera su asistente pero de inmediato comprendió que todo sería más interesante si la extraña chica que parecía un imán para los problemas se mantenía cerca de él. Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que había transcurrido, Mayura había llegado a ser para él algo más que una amiga. No podía pensar el momento exacto en el que ella se volvió tan necesaria para él. Y ahora era cuando menos podía sacarla de su pensamiento pero, le gustaba esa sensación bastante novedosa para él.

Echan no despegaba la mirada del sonriente rostro de Loki que parecía haber ignorado el libro que sostenía sobre sus rodillas.

—Señor Loki… —dijo bajito.

—¿Qué sucede, Echan? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Amo Loki, está muy sonriente desde el sábado. Algo bueno debió ocurrirle con la señorita Mayura.

Yamino y Fenrir aparecieron por la puerta en el momento en que Echan terminaba su discurso. Sus hijos estaban al tanto que él era todo un don Juan, pero el hecho era que nunca habían estado cerca para oírlo directamente de él y también eso era algo bastante novedoso… el sentirse nervioso.

—Bueno… fue un día muy especial.

—No tardará en venir —dijo Fenrir con alegría. Sin embargo, Loki notaba cada día más extraño a Yamino. Sonreía con su habitual alegría pero en sus ojos no podía evitar notar un dejo de melancolía.

Él siempre había sido muy maduro y a veces olvidaba quien de los dos era el mayor, pero al verlo en esa contradicción, su corazón se partía. Yamino, Fenrir y Hel habían sido su única preocupación, los únicos que le importaban sinceramente. Ahora se les sumaba Mayura…

Tenía que preguntarle qué le ocurría pero también tenía que encontrar el momento y el modo de hacerlo porque Yamino podía ser un poco evasivo algunas veces.

Mayura llegó en ese momento, irrumpiendo con alegría en el apacible reciento y causando un alboroto entre los recibimientos de Fenrir y Echan. Yamino la saludó con cariño y cortesía.

Pero Loki tenía fija sobre ella su seductora mirada. Ella también le sonrió con una coquetería que comenzaba a ser natural en ella.

Estos detalles no pasaron desapercibidos para el menor de los hermanos que se encargó de distraer a su canino hermano y al rosado fantasma, con el propósito de darles algo de privacidad.

—Te extrañé ayer —dijo Mayura— ¿me extrañaste?

—Claro que si¿cómo crees que podría sacarte de mi mente después del día que tuvimos?

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente con las insinuaciones que él le hacía, no sólo con la mirada, sino con el tono de su voz. Sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda brillaban de manera especial, con picardía, con un dejo de lujuria, pero sobre todo, con amor.

Él también examinó su mirada de rubí que se acentuaba por el agradable rubor que invadía su rostro; en sus ojos demostraba su embeleso, lo cual aumentaba el ego de Loki; también había devoción y el gran amor que ella le demostraba a cada segundo. Lo hacía sentirse muy bien, cálido por dentro y por fuera; sólo deseaba poder estar siempre con ella, lo que para él también era nuevo, ya que nunca había querido tanto permanecer junto alguien. Con ella todo era distinto, su forma de pensar, de actuar.

Una humana había logrado lo que ninguna diosa antes.

No, ya no era humana. No desde que había recibido los poderes de la diosa del amor. Pero no era eso lo que había hecho que él se enamorara de ella. No, era porque ella había sido la primera en preocuparse genuinamente por él, que a pesar de sus pecados había sido capaz de perdonarlo. También era la primera por la que él sentía esa necesidad de protegerla, la confianza de abrirle su corazón y mostrar su lado vulnerable. Nunca alguien lo había apoyado tanto. Tampoco había deseado nunca a alguien como deseaba a Mayura, lo cual también hacía frustrante el encierro en esa figura infantil.

Una de las partes más incomodas era no poder robarle un beso en el momento en el que él quisiera y eso fue lo que quizá propició los acontecimientos que siguieron ese día.

—————0——————

Al intentar continuar con las lecciones de Mayura, tenían los libros abiertos en toda la mesa, ella con la nariz entre el cuaderno mientras Loki intentaba explicarle el ejercicio por milésima vez mientras guardaba equilibrio encaramado en la silla junto a su alumna.

Entonces ella volteó hacia él y lo miró con ojos llorosos, los que causaron en Loki un sentimiento de ternura. Sonrió sin dejar de verla directo a los ojos. Con la mano libre secó una traviesa lágrima que había escapado pero su otra mano resbaló, haciéndolo desbalancearse y cayó empujando a Mayura al suelo con todo y la silla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos y se levantaba ligeramente.

—Si¿y tú? —dijo Mayura sin despegar sus ojos de los de él. Cuando se libró de su preocupación, él se dio cuenta de lo propicio de la posición en la que se encontraban. Él sostenía su peso apoyado en sus brazos que descansaban a los lados de la cabeza de Mayura. Ella tenía sus manos ligeramente apoyados sobre su espalda.

Ella adivinó sus pensamientos cuando su pícara sonrisa y su seductora mirada la hicieron sonrojarse.

Al ver cómo sus mejillas imitaban el color de sus ojos, él supo que ella pensaba lo mismo. Ella separó los labios como si fuera a decir algo pero se arrepintió, dándole la oportunidad a él de que sellara sus labios a los de ella y juguetear con su lengua mientras sus manos se enredaban entre su sedoso cabello… acariciaban la suave piel de su rostro… su delicado cuello…

3

2

1

La puerta se abrió dando un fuerte chirrido y un grito de sorpresa se dejó oír. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente, entre el susto de ser sorprendidos y la molestia de ser interrumpidos.

Loki se aclaró la garganta mientras devolvía la silla a su posición correcta, indicándole a su hijo mayor que podía retirar sus orejas de sus ojos y al menor que podía darse vuelta. Lo que le sorprendió fue que al hacerlo, notó algo que nunca había visto en los ojos de Yamino.

Enfado.

—Yamino… —intentó comenzar Loki pero el muchacho fue directo a los cuadernos de Mayura.

—Amo Loki¿me puede decir qué ha logrado estudiar con la Señorita Mayura?

Los dos aludidos se dirigieron una mirada nerviosa al recordar las "sesiones de estudio" de la semana anterior. Casi todas habían sucedido parecidas a esta pero… menos accidentadas.

Yamino suspiró decepcionado al adivinar la respuesta por la expresión de ambos. Caminó hacia su padre y lo empujó gentilmente hacia la puerta.

—Yamino¿qué haces?

—Vaya a atender el caso de la señorita Yukina, yo ayudaré a Mayura con la tarea —ordenó.

Dejándolo cerca de la puerta volteó hacia Mayura

—Lo lamento, pero es necesario.

Loki tomó la perilla de la puerta y comenzó a cerrar. Estaba molesto y por eso no pensaba ya en lo que decía.

—Que gracioso —dijo con desdén— Normalmente son los padres quienes ayudan a los chicos y no al revés.

Cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a Mayura con Yamino. Él no se percató, pero ella pudo notar un instante de tristeza en su expresión que luego disfrazó con una sonrisa. Y en su corazón había confusión. La misma que había venido notando de hacía unos días.

—Será mejor que comencemos.

—————0—————

Loki estaba molesto y a la vez confundido por la actitud de Yamino. Fenrir y Echan, que habían decidido acompañarlo, iban a su lado y no dejaban de verlo con algo de preocupación.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión en los ojos de sus acompañantes, sonrió.

—Tranquilícense —dijo con serenidad —no ocurre nada malo.

—Papá¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó al atender las palabras de Loki.

—Tenemos que ir a la academia de ballet para ayudar a Yukina —dijo con seriedad.

—Pero ella… papá, ella es…

—Estoy consciente de eso —dijo Loki— pero si ella está aquí, es posible que sea sólo por que… bueno, son sólo suposiciones, y tengo que encontrar la manera de comprobarlo.

Siguieron su camino sin continuar el interrogatorio y llegaron a la academia justo cuando las chicas salieron, lo cual supuso un especial peligro para los dos que eran visibles para ellas.

—¡Qué lindo cachorrito! —exclamaban las más chicas y se lanzaban sobre Fenrir.

—¡Qué hermoso niño! —gritaban las mayores, lanzándose sobre Loki.

Era una suerte que Mayura no lo pudiera ver… con lo celosa que había demostrado ser…

Las chicas se fueron marchando y Loki permaneció en la puerta estirando un poco su traje, arrugado por los abrazos que le habían dado. Fenrir se sacudía para que su pelaje se asentara después de tantas caricias.

—El amo Loki y Fenrir tienen mucho en común.

Ambos rieron por la lógica del fantasmita.

—¡Loki! —exclamó una voz conocida. No era otra que la pequeña Reiya que salía de su clase. —Ah, y también Fenrir y Echan. ¡Qué gusto verlos!

—Hola Reiya. ¿Tuviste clase con la profesora Yukina?

—Ajá —contestó ella— así que ya fue a verte.

Justo en ese momento salieron tres chicas con aires de petulancia que empujaron a Reiya para que se cayera pero la caída fue evitada por Loki que la sujetó con fuerza en un abrazo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Esas odiosas —dijo ella con molestia— están celosas de que yo puedo bailar mejor que ellas.

Alguien cerca de ellos se aclaró la garganta, lo que hizo que ambos voltearan hacia su dirección.

—¡Heimdall! —exclamó con alegría, soltándose de Loki y tirándole los brazos al cuello de su novio. Él perdió un poco el balance pero no dejó de fulminar con la mirada a Loki.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo a él.

—Tengo que atender a mi cliente que resulta ser la profesora de Reiya. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Él no contestó pero un leve sonrojo en su cara fue suficiente para que él soltara una risa.

—Está bien, no los seguiremos interrumpiendo —dijo él con tono burlón para después entrar al edificio acompañado por Fenrir y Echan.

Reiya seguía abrazando a Heimdall.

—¿Nos vamos? –dijo él con molestia.

Ella accedió y comenzaron a caminar. Reiya, como era su costumbre, se había colgado del brazo de Heimdall y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

—No te esperaba hoy —dijo ella.

—Es obvio —dijo pesadamente, lo que a ella le causó extrañeza y separándose de él, lo observó con detenimiento.

Tenía el ceño fruncido pero no era por su usual esfuerzo de aparentar ser un chico rudo. No, no era eso… en su expresión había auténtico enfado.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó ella inocentemente.

—Nada —dijo cortante.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

—No es nada —repitió de la misma forma.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Silencio. Ella notó como fruncía aún más su ceño. Extrañada por su comportamiento, se comportó un poco

—¡Cuando menos dime por qué estás tan enfadado! —le reclamó.

—Se supone que eres mi novia¿no es así? —le dijo mirándola de reojo y cruzando los brazos frente a él.

—Claro que sí —respondió ella un poco confundida—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—¿Qué hacías abrazando a ese sujeto?

Ella abrió los ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Era una situación muy graciosa si se pensaba bien, él estaba… celoso.

—¿Eso es todo¿Crees que yo podría volver a interesarme en él?

Heimdall gruñó.

—¡Tonto! —le dijo abrazándolo— Te amo a ti y sólo a ti.

Pero él no se inmutó.

—¿Heimdall?

—No quiero hablar ahora. ¿Vamos a tu casa o a la mía?

—A la tuya —respondió en un hilo de voz—. Le prometí a Freyr que iría.

—Bien —dijo cortante y no volvió a hablar el resto del camino. Ella ahogaba sollozos y contenía lágrimas mientras caminaba a su lado.

Llegaron a la mansión que los dos chicos compartían y él abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso a Reiya.

—Heimdall —murmuró ella llamando la atención del dios. Sus ojos color violeta brillaban de manera especial por encontrarse humedecidos por las lágrimas, lo que hizo que a Heimdall se le conmoviera el corazón, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella estalló en llanto y le gritó:

—¡No entiendo por qué tienes que ponerte celoso¿Es que dudas de mi amor?

Él se sintió culpable pero ella sólo le pegó un empujón.

—¡Tonto! —gritó y se marchó corriendo a buscar a su hermano.

* * *

**N.A: **Antes que se emocionen, no… no voy a separar a Reiya y a Heimdall… pero no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas. Incluso para Mayura y Loki las cosas se dificultarán bastante a partir de este momento y tendrán que sufrir mucho… (Angie es la única que sabe… nada de spoilers).

Y la introducción de una nueva pareja para este fic…

Lamento la demora, en verdad lo lamento mucho. Ya saben, entre la universidad, el trabajo, (un original que me trae de cabeza), la lucha contra los plagios y muchas otras cosas no había tenido tiempo de pasar esto a computadora. Espero no demorar tanto con el próximo capítulo.

¿Quién es Yukina y por qué Fenrir está tan preocupado?

¿Reiya perdonará (pronto) a Heimdall?

¿Sentirá este la furia de Freyr?

¿De verdad necesitan la traducción del título del capítulo? **Ai **Amor

Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, reclamos… dudas¿spoilers? (si me agarran desprevenida puedo llegar a darselos)… sólo tienen que presionar el botoncito de Go que está aquí abajo…

¡  
¡  
V


	7. 6 Hinto

**Notas de**** Autora: **¿Por qué comienzo siempre a escribir las notas de autora cuando no sé que tengo que decir…?

----pasan algunos días-----

Ahora sí, ya terminé de escribir el capítulo y puedo comentar todo lo que quiera. ¿Respondí a todos los reviews? Voy a revisar

---pasan algunas horas---

Curiosidad de la que yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora: Hel vive en el Helheim. Hel-Heim… ¡Hel y Heimdall:P

Esta vez les diré quién es Yukina, pero tendrán que descifrar que es ella o esperar a que yo lo revele en próximos capítulos.

Jeje, olvidé colocarle el nombre al capítulo, ahora voy.

XD Recibí un mensaje de alguien que quiere que traduzca Cuestión de Perspectiva y si me da tiempo lo haré XD

* * *

**KAKONO TO MIRAI**

**CAPÍTULO 6****: Hinto**

Mayura ayudaba a Yamino con la cena de esa noche mientras se preguntaba cómo hacerle la difícil pregunta. El ambiente en la habitación era denso y silencioso sin contar el ruido que hacían los vegetales al ser cortados. Ella había intentado leer su corazón pero sólo pudo hallar una maraña de sentimientos que sólo su propietario era capaz de desheredar, así que no había otra salida que hacer una pregunta de la cual ella no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta, algo que se había negado a enfrentar desde que aceptó ser novia de Loki.

—Yamino —dijo finalmente— yo… quisiera preguntarte algo y espero que me respondas sinceramente.

—¿Preguntarme algo¿Sobre qué, Señorita Mayura?

—Pues yo, bien… yo…

Yamino había detenido toda acción para prestarle su completa atención a la pelirosada, lo cual no le facilitaba la tarea.

—¿Te molesta que sea novia de tu padre? —lanzó de golpe.

El mayordomo abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y luego su rostro dispuso una amarga sonrisa que Mayura interpretó como un "si" que Yamino pronto aclaró.

—No es eso —dijo él con tono melancólico— Ya se lo dije una vez, yo soy feliz al verlo a él tan feliz y usted es una gran amiga pero…

—Extrañas a tu madre —interrumpió ella.

La miró con apacibilidad.

—No lo negaré, claro que la extraño pero… no extraño a mi padre y mi madre como pareja —y luego sonrió con melancolía—. Fenrir fue el único que pudo conservar memorias de nuestros padres actuando civilizadamente; quizá por eso se negaba a creer su separación. En realidad no es eso —volvió a insistir.

Mayura se sentía un poco incómoda, el silencio era peor que las palabras ahora que no podía imaginar qué le molestaba al chico de gafas.

—En realidad, esto resulta un poco embarazoso —dijo acomodándose los lentes y volviendo a atender un poco la comida— tengo la impresión de que él desearía que yo actuara un poco más como mi hermano.

—¿Cómo Fenrir¿Cómo es eso?

—Se lo dije, es un poco embarazoso… sin mencionar que parecería extraño.

A la chica que le encantaban los misterios, el ver a Yamino tan misterioso comenzaba a molestarle.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué?

El mayordomo tomó la cacerola con las verduras y se giró con ella para colocarle en la estufa, dándole la espalda a Mayura, quien esperaba su respuesta.

—Creo que él espera que yo comience a verla más como una madre.

Continuó de espaldas a la chica, así que no se dio cuenta del sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

—¿Te lo ha dicho? Pero yo… no… —repuso ella con nerviosismo.

—No directamente, pero ya escuchó lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

—No creo que lo haya dicho con esa intención, pero si así fuera… yo no quiero que hagas algo con lo que no te sientes cómodo.

Yamino rió cortamente.

—Lo sé, es sólo que me siento un poco culpable de sentirme incómodo… no se preocupe.

—¡Ya sé! Quizá haya algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas menos incómodo… deja de tratarme con tanta formalidad. Ya habías dejado de llamarme "Señorita Mayura" —dijo imitando el tono de Yamino— Pero por alguna razón volviste a hacerlo.

Él la miró y parpadeó confundido.

—No me había percatado de eso… —dijo un poco apenado pero luego sonrió— Lo haré.

Ambos rieron.

—Me alegra habértelo preguntado finalmente —dijo Mayura—. No quiero que Loki y tú tengan problemas.

—Ah, pero él ya debe estar molesto conmigo —dijo con una extraña tranquilidad— por haberlos separado así.

Ella lo meditó un segundo.

—Por cierto, Yamino… ¿Quién es Yukina?

Yamino, quien en ese momento probaba el guiso que tenía en el fuego, se quemó la garganta por tragar muy rápido el sorbo del preparado.

—Pues… el domingo vino a solicitar los servicios de detective. Al parecer, alguien la asedia constantemente y quiere descubrir quien.

—¿Alguien la molesta? —Hizo gesto de decir algo más pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió. Segundos después, el pequeño fantasma rosado estaba sobre su cabeza y el pequeño lobito negro entre sus brazos.

—Fenrir¿por qué estás mojado?

—Está lloviendo¿no lo oyes? —dijo lanzándose al suelo.

Levantó ella la mirada y se encontró con Loki que destilaba agua. Ambos se sonrojaron al contacto de sus ojos y él se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la escalera.

—Iré a secarme —anunció desde el pasillo.

Fenrir, Yamino y Echan intercambiaron miradas confusas y el cachorro emitió un profundo suspiro seguido de un fuerte estornudo.

—Hermano, será mejor secarte antes de que pesques un resfriado.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Mayura y él comenzó a menear la cola con fuerza.

-----0-----

Llovía con fuerza, Reiya estaba en la sala de su mansión observando por la ventana las gotas de agua deslizarse por el vidrio cuando divisó en la entrada del jardín una silueta conocida. De prisa, tomó un paraguas y salió corriendo hacia él

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El paraguas los cubría a ambos pero él seguía destilando agua de su largo cabello púrpura.

—Soy un tonto —dijo él tragándose su orgullo.

—Sí, lo eres —le respondió ella pero luego lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó con fuerza. (1)

-----0-----

Después de que cesó la lluvia y Mayura se hubo marchado, Loki se acercó a su hijo menor que aseaba la cocina.

—Parece que te fue muy bien con las lecciones —dijo Loki en tono amable y Yamino rió.

—Bueno, es que yo no soy motivo de distracción para ella.

Loki sonrió divertido.

—Gracias —dijo el dios tomando por sorpresa al muchacho.

—¿Por qué me agradece?

Loki sonrió de medio lado con su porte de autosuficiencia.

—Por todo, debo reconocer que dependo mucho de ti y casi nunca te lo agradezco debidamente.

—No es necesario —dijo con suave voz y una sonrisa en su rostro— todo lo hago porque me agrada que usted y mi hermano sean felices…

—Aún así, muchas gracias —reconoció Loki— y disculpa la forma en que te hablé en la tarde, no sé qué pasó.

—Ya… no importa eso. Lo que importa es que Mayura cumpla la condición que les impuso su padre.

Loki sonrió.

—Yamino, me alegra que ustedes vuelvan a tener la misma confianza de antes. Me preguntaba porqué habías vuelto a tu antigua costumbre desde el momento en que llegó tu madre a esta casa.

—Así que allí comenzó —murmuró Yamino.

—Me voy a dormir —anunció Loki bostezando.

—Que descanse.

-----0-----

La mañana llegó anunciando un cielo despejado por las lluvias de la noche anterior. Mayura y Narugami recibían sus habituales clases; Freyr había arrastrado a Heimdall a un festival de ofertas; Reiya estaba encerrada con su tutor personal y el viejo Mino; Yamino aseaba la casa mientras Fenrir tomaba una siesta sobre la tumba de su madre; las hermanas norns atendían algunos clientes, aunque la mayor de ellas se encontraba ausente; ella había acudido a una cita solicitada por el dios del fuego.

—¿Querías verme?

—Si, necesito hacerte una pregunta.

Urd hizo señal de continuar.

—El Ragnarok… ¿se ha revertido ya?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Bien, a mi oficina llegó una nueva clienta… pero estoy seguro que es una diosa. ¿Tú crees qué…?

—¿… que Odín la haya mandado? —dijo adivinando lo que él pensaba— ¿Con qué motivo? No creo que todavía crea que tiene que matarte, no puede ser tonto.

_«¿Lo apuestas¿Qué opinas de infundir al padre de Mayura con el espíritu de agua para intentar unirme a ella?_» pensó Loki para si.

—Pero Loki¿quién es ella?

—Es maestra de ballet, se hace llamar Yukina. Parece que no recuerda que es una diosa pero no sé si es el mismo caso que Spica o de Reiya.

—Bien, pero estoy más interesada en saber qué diosa es de la que sospechas —dijo Urd con ligera exasperación.

Loki le lanzó una seria mirada.

—Es Gerd…

-----0-----

Mayura caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su escuela durante el período de descanso. Narugami estaba apoyado en el marco de una de las ventanas con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó la pelirosada.

Narugami volteó ligeramente hacia ella con cierta molestia.

—¿De nuevo entrometiéndote en los sentimientos de los demás?

Mayura parpadeó velozmente y sonrió complacida.

—La verdad, sólo usé mi intuición femenina. Tú te delataste sólo.

Él se sonrojó y para ocultarlo le dio la espalda a Mayura.

—No… no es nadie —dijo antes de marcharse, tropezando en el camino con Kotaro, quien se acercó a Mayura.

—¿Y a éste qué le pasa? —le comentó.

—Déjalo… aún no se acostumbra a la idea.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Daidouji?

—No importa —respondió alegremente continuando su paseo

-----0-----

Freyr y Heimdall regresaban con las compras que habían hecho esa mañana.

—No sé cómo te permito hacer tantas compras —refunfuñaba Heimdall— ni siquiera tenemos con qué pagar el alquiler.

—Vamos Heimdall, pronto conseguiré un empleo y verás cómo todo va muy bien.

—Pues no te he visto salir a buscar empleo… ¿piensas esperar a que te caiga encima?

En ese momento, caminando en dirección contraria, se apareció Loki que venía acompañado por Yukina. Al divisar a los dos muchachos saludó amablemente y les presentó a la muchacha.

—Ya te he visto antes —le dijo a Heimdall— vas a visitar a Reiya.

_«Así que Heimdall ya la conocía… esto es interesante_» pensó Loki.

—Es que ellos dos son novios —aclaró alegremente el dios de la lluvia.

—¡Basta Freyr! —dijo el guardián de Bifrost con las mejillas sonrojadas. Loki y Yukina rieron por le comentario.

Cuando se hubieron calmado, la conversación continuó.

—Justo le comentaba a Yukina acerca de Freyr. Verás… —dijo dirigiéndose a éste— ella necesitará a alguien que la proteja y pensé que tú podrías hacer el trabajo de escolta.

El castaño fijó sus ojos en la muchacha que en realidad era muy hermosa. Tenía una esbelta figura, lo que se explicaba con los ejercicios de ballet; cabello no muy largo que tenía un peculiar color cerúleo. Su piel era muy blanca y encontraste sus ojos eran de un profundo color negro. Vestía con modestia a pesar de que Heimdall había mencionado que era hija de un hombre muy rico y daba clases por su satisfacción personal.

—Será un honor —dijo haciendo una reverencia— protegeré a tan hermosa dama de lo que sea que la moleste.

Y entregando la bolsa que llevaba a Heimdall, ofreció su brazo a la mujer y ella aceptó, iniciando el camino hacia un rumbo desconocido. Loki y Heimdall se quedaron atrás y los vieron desaparecer.

—Eras tú quien la molestaba¿no es así? —dijo Loki.

Heimdall sonrió con satisfacción.

—No sé de qué hablas. ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

Loki comenzó a caminar.

—Un buen plan —dijo antes de marcharse, no sin antes aprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a Heimdall— seguro lo ideó Reiya.

—Bah, cállate Loki —replicó Heimdall aún sonriendo y emprendió el regreso a casa.

————0—————

La tarde era cálida a pesar del viento que soplaba. Narugami se había reunido con Verdandi en la tienda mientras ideaban un plan.

—¿Y si investigas el futuro de Loki o Mayura?

—Ambos son dioses, no olvides que el destino es muy confuso mientras no se cumpla el tiempo del Ragnarok.

—¿Qué haremos?

En ese momento, las otras dos hermanas irrumpieron.

—Nosotras les diremos —dijo la mayor— debemos tener a Loki y a Mayura vigilados todo el día.

—Verdandi y tú serán los encargados de hacerlo —dijo Skuld.

—¿Por qué yo? —dijo la mediana con nerviosismo.

—Por que yo tengo que atraer a los clientes —respondió la menor.

—Y yo tengo que atenderlos —replicó Urd— además, él no puede hacerlo solo, la intervención femenina será necesaria algunas veces y cuando él esté vigilando a Mayura en la escuela tú debes observar a Loki.

—Cuenten conmigo —dijo Narugami— aunque…

—Si estás pensando en tu trabajo, olvídalo. Esto es muy importante, así que el alimento corre por nuestra cuenta —explicó Urd.

—Así es, y si pierdes tu departamento podemos darte alojamiento —añadió la rubia guiñándole un ojo a su hermana que se sonrojó en ese momento.

Pero Narugami no parecía cómodo con la idea.

—No puedo hacer eso, no sería correcto.

—No seas tonto —reclamó la de anaranjado— Estás trabajando para nosotras. Somos las diosas del destino, deberíamos hacernos cargo nosotras de todo esto pero ya que no podemos, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada baja, Narugami aún meditaba sobre esta opción.

—Está bien —susurró— todo sea por evitar el Ragnarok.

Pero Verdandi no podía evitar notar la molestia en la expresión de Thor. Quizá la idea no le había parecido.

—————0—————

Pasaron algunas semanas sin ninguna novedad, casos dispersos llegaban a la Agencia Enjaku de los cuales la mitad eran atendidos sólo por Loki ya que Mayura debía quedarse estudiando con Yamino, sobre todo ahora que se acercaban los exámenes.

Esa tarde, los cuatro habitantes de la mansión esperaban ansioso la llegada de la chica misterio, la cual no se demoró mucho una vez se cumplió la hora habitual.

—¡Saqué un ocho! —anunció con alegría enseñando el papel a Loki y luego estrechó las manos de Yamino con fuerza— ¡Gracias! Sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera logrado.

—Me alegra que te haya ido bien.

Ella extendió sus brazos y se inclinó hacia Fenrir.

—¿No vas a felicitarme?

Pero el cachorro dio un paso atrás.

—Felicidades… —dijo con cierta pena.

Los tres se quedaron viendo extrañados al pequeño lobito.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Loki.

—¿Qué tienes, hermano?

—¿Estás bien, Fenrir?

Él los miró a los tres y meneó el rabo…

—No es nada, sólo no quiero que me cargue en este momento —el movimiento de su cola se aceleró— ¡Muchas felicidades, mami! —añadió con alegría.

Pero durante el resto del día, Fenrir estuvo actuando extraño, como si estuviera preocupado por Mayura y esto sólo pasó desapercibido para ella. Cuando Loki regresó luego de haberla acompañado a su casa, intentó conversar con él.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Fenrir? —preguntó el dios.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —intentó evadirle.

—Hoy actuabas muy raro con Mayura…

—Bueno, yo… creo que no es buena idea que me cargue todo el tiempo, podría ser muy pesado para ella.

El ojiverde alzó a su hijo mayor usando un mínimo esfuerzo.

—Con esa apariencia eres muy liviano, no lo creo —y lo bajó.

—Aún así, ella es muy delicada —repuso antes de marcharse.

Yamino apareció en ese instante.

—A mí tampoco quiso decírmelo.

————0————

La oscuridad era tan profunda que ella tenía dificultad para ver su propia mano. Sentía un extraño frío que le congelaba hasta los huesos, sin embargo algo en su interior la hacía sentirse muy cálida y tranquila.

Una suave imagen comenzó a destellar frente a ella, una silueta que le parecía conocida pero en realidad no distinguía ningún rostro; solo la sombra de una mujer de una larga cabellera ondulada…

Despertó sobresaltada con el futón entorchado a un costado de ella. Quizá se trataba de sólo un sueño pero no se explicaba la razón por la que había soñado con ella…

Hel.

—————0—————

Era sábado y Loki se preparaba para dar un paseo junto a su familia y Mayura. Yamino había preparado comida para hacer un día de campo y Fenrir estaba muy entusiasmado. No irían muy lejos (principalmente por la negativa de Loki a subir en un coche). Mayura llegó temprano y se marcharon enseguida. Decidieron que el lugar ideal sería el bosque donde Fenrir había aparecido ya que dados los rumores de monstruos en el área no habían muchos visitantes.

Pero ella comenzó a sentirse algo cansada y aunque les seguía el paso a Yamino y Loki, su andar era pesado y su respiración jadeante.

—Papá, es mejor que bajemos la marcha —dijo Fenrir que iba junto a ella — creo que ella está cansada.

Loki se detuvo y se acercó a Mayura con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Mayura? —le preguntó recordándole aquel día en que casi se marcha. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y la secó con su mano, observando el rastro que dejó en ella.

—¿Mayura? —repitió él con dulce voz y ella sonrió.

—Estoy bien, sólo… no sé, me siento rara…

—Quizá no deberíamos haber elegido un sitio tan lejano, mami… —dijo Fenrir con un tono sobre protector que cada día se hacía más frecuente cuando se trataba de Mayura.

—Por aquí —gritó Yamino — hay un claro donde podemos colocar la manta.

Se dirigieron a donde estaba el peliverde, menos el pequeño lobito que no despegaba la mirada de la chica misterio.

—Pero… aunque ella tenga ahora el título de diosa… no deja de ser una débil humana —murmuró antes de seguirlos.

* * *

(1) Esta escena es crédito de Dulce, Maia renuncia a cualquier responsabilidad de provocar un ataque de diabetes.

**N.A: **Debo decir que ya me emocioné, ahora viene algo de lo bueno… algo de lo que me gusta. ¡ANGST!

(Dulce: ¬¬ Me asustas a veces) Ah si¿y por qué no te vas? (Dulce: n.n Por que me gusta ser tu neurona hentai) ¬¬'

Dejando de lado mis delirios de identidad, comentemos un poco el fic.

Primero, todo, pero todo lo que escribí en este capítulo tiene una explicación o un porqué más adelante, no en el mismo orden en que aquí se presentaron los hechos pero sí son parte importante de la historia. No diré más porque me hago auto-spoiler.

Segundo, ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo y presiento que las voy a confundir un poco, quizá el tema sea un poco más… real de lo que están acostumbrados en mi fic. En todo caso, es un aspecto muy importante en el desarrollo de la trama y que ya no puedo quitar. No, lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo y por eso no avanzaba, esa es la razón por la que no lo voy a quitar y que quizá quieran matarme (algunas ya me prometieron encargarse de mi funeral, digamos que hice un sondeo de reacción).

Tercero, no sé si se dieron cuenta, de todos modos como no están muy acostumbradas a buscar en la categoría M del fandom, escribí mi primer lemon para MaLoRa, la historia se llama Siete Oportunidades de Pecar. Son capítulos cortos pero les gustarán mucho, los hice con la tabla pecados de la comunidad Retos a la Carta.

Cuarto, a las que han estado esperando continuación de La Conquista del Corazón, quiero decirles que ésta podría tardar pero como me siento algo chantajista el día de hoy digo que si recibo algunos reviews más en esa historia quizá podría adelantar un poco el trabajo.

Quinto, a las que han estado esperando continuación de Aprendiendo a Sonreir, alégrense, ya casi tengo el próximo capítulo y supongo que van a querer matar a alguien además de a mí.

Sexto, Hinto es la japonización de la palabra en inglés _Hint_, que en este caso tiene el sentido de "Indicios"

Y por último, avances del próximo capítulo:

—_Sé que estás asustada…_

_--_

—_Sólo un instante —dijo a punto de romper a llorar— me distraje sólo un instante y ahora…_

_--_

—_Fue nuestra culpa —se quejó Verdandi— nosotros lo provocamos…_

Me gustaría saber sus teorías, me divierte mucho saberlas. ¿Quién está asustada¿Quién se distrajo y qué pasará ahora¿Qué fue lo que según Verdandi ellos provocaron?


	8. 7 Ninshin

**Notas de Autora: **Jeje, ahora sí sé que comentar.

Primero, ligera advertencia, sobre aviso no hay reclamo. Siendo este el único fandom donde el Mpreg es posible (que yo sepa), este capítulo contiene un poco. ¿Por qué? Si están familiarizadas con la mitología nórdica tendrán una idea. Igual, no es tanto ni es nada explícito, es sólo una escena tierna que se me ocurrió.

Segundo, otra advertencia que ya hice en el capítulo anterior, es posible que trate temas un poco más serios, necesarios para el toque Angst del capítulo.

Tercero, queridas fan-colegas, que poco mal pensadas fueron en su momento… (y me siento apenada de mi) lean el capítulo y en las notas del final les explico si no han entendido.

**KAKONO TO MIRAI**

**Capítulo 7: Ninshin**

Aún después de ese día, Fenrir siempre estuvo al tanto de cada uno de los movimientos de Mayura, lo que comenzaba a poner nerviosos a todos. Yamino, habiendo dejado un tiempo prudencial, acorraló a Fenrir una tarde en que Loki, Mayura y Echan habían salido a atender un caso.

-Fenrir, estás comenzando a enervarnos. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Estoy seguro que pronto ella se dará cuenta… Yamino, es algo muy importante y… no sé qué pasará con ella.

-----0-----

-¿Podemos descansar? –suplicó Mayura cuando habían ya atravesado media ciudad.

-Seguro… podríamos ir a tomar un refresco –dijo él preocupado por la repentina fatiga que le había dado a su novia.

Entraron a una cafetería y a Mayura le parecieron apetecibles los rollitos de sushi, así que pidieron un plato cada uno. Mientras esperaban, conversaban sobre la actitud de Fenrir en los últimos días.

-No lo sé, estoy comenzando a creer que su preocupación por ti es justa.

-¿Por qué? Pero si yo estoy bien.

-Claro, si no cuentas que has tenido que descansar cada cinco minutos desde que dejamos la casa de nuestro cliente.

Ella hizo una mueca como la que le hubiera hecho a su padre y cruzó los brazos frente a ella.

-Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada.

Loki se dio cuenta que ella frotaba los brazos para darse calor debido a que el aire estaba al máximo.

-¿Por qué no te pones el suéter? –dijo refiriéndose a la prenda que ella llevaba a la cintura.

-Este… yo.. es que no puedo –murmuró- es que últimamente he estado comiendo mucho de la deliciosa comida que Yamino prepara y como que yo… como que he engordado un poco y la ropa ya no me queda tan bien…

En ese momento llegó el camarero con las órdenes de Sushi y luego de que Loki le diera su chaqueta a la chica, tomaron el primer bocado.

-Está rico –dijo Loki tomando un segundo bocado.

-Sí –Mayura tomó otro rollito y lo acercó a su boca pero se detuvo a milímetros de ella- ¡Fuchi! ¡Qué feo huele! –exclamó alejando el bocado y luego el plato. Loki tomó el rollito rechazado y lo acercó a su nariz.

-No me huele mal –advirtió.

-Pero de pronto se me quitaron las ganas, ese olor me revolvió el estómago.

Su cara se había puesto muy pálida y no tardó en salir corriendo al baño. Loki permaneció en su lugar, preocupado por ella. Echan había aprovechado para terminarse el sushi de Mayura y miraba con curiosidad a Loki que había pasado de tener una expresión tranquila; luego una expresión pensativa y con el ceño fruncido; a demostrar sobresalto.

Pagó la cuenta y esperó a Mayura fuera del baño. De inmediato se dirigieron a la mansión.

-Loki, ¿te pasa algo? Has estado muy callado desde que dejamos el…

-Te explicaré cuando lleguemos a casa.

----0----

Con su mano apoyada en el mentó y la otra dando tamborileos en el escritorio, Loki pensaba detenidamente en sus palabras, pero hacía un minuto que estaba así y Mayura comenzaba a exasperarse.

-¡Ya para con eso! –gritó completamente irritada- Me pone nerviosa. Loki la miró asustado y luego sonrió.

-Había olvidado ese detalle, supongo que no hay error entonces.

-¿Error? Loki, ¿quieres decirme lo que pasa de una vez por todas? –sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- ¿Por qué pareces tan enfadado y me citas aquí a solas?

Él se acercó y se sentó frente a ella con una expresión bastante seria.

-Es que ocurre algo muy importante –dijo él con preocupación- tú sabes que aquella noche… en la torre del reloj… -ella había abierto mucho los ojos y se había sonrojado terriblemente, así que él sujetó con fuerza sus manos mientras continuaba su discurso- parece que aquello tuvo consecuencias.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, aún muy sonrojada pero sin haber asimilado por completo la información. Pero el asombro no tardó en mostrarse en sus ojos, acompañado de lágrimas traicioneras que expresaban lo que su boca se debatía por decir. En su interior la alegría y el miedo se peleaban.

Pero el segundo ganó.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Él permanecía serio.

-Simplemente, las piezas encajan. Nausea, antojos, fatiga, cambios de humor, tu olfato hipersensible y bueno… la actitud de Fenrir. Aunque hay un par de cosas más de las que tú te habrás dado cuenta.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras su expresión atónita demostraba que iba entendiendo.

-La ropa… Fenrir… -balbuceó algunas palabras mientras colocaba suavemente sus manos sobre su vientre unos segundos antes que el color abandonara sus mejillas y en sus ojos todo se volviera oscuridad. Lo último que escuchó fue a Loki llamando su nombre.

-----0-----

Otra vez en la negrura de sus sueños comenzaba a querer materializarse la figura de la diosa de los infiernos. Desde la primera vez, ella no había dejado de aparecerse en sus sueños. Su rostro comenzaba a tomar forma y sus ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza…

-Hel, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te apareces en mis sueños?

-Tú… mi padre…

----0----

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un dosel con cortinas de terciopelo. Un paño frío reposaba en su frente y una tibia manta la cubría hasta el pecho.

-¿Te sientes bien? –escuchó la voz de Loki que le preguntaba con preocupación.

-¿Me desmayé? –preguntó volteando hacia donde él esperaba sentado. Él asintió con la cabeza y se levantó hacia ella.

-Creo que la impresión fue muy fuerte… me… me asustaste.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica.

-Loki, ¿de verdad crees que yo… que tú y yo…

-Tendremos un hijo, estoy casi seguro.

-Pero… pero…

Loki suspiró y se sentó en la cama junto a ella colocando su mano sobre el aún pequeño vientre de Mayura.

-Sé que te sientes asustada, no lo planeamos y a decir verdad, no estoy seguro que sea lo mejor.

Mayura ahogó un sollozo, lo que hizo a caer a Loki en la cuenta de o que había dicho.

-No pretendía que sonara así, digo que sería extraño cuidar un bebé mientras aún parezco un niño.

Ella se sentó en la cama sin dirigir su mirada hacia Loki.

-Quiero irme a casa… necesito pensar.

-Está bien, te acompañaré hasta allá, no quiero que te suceda algo en el camino.

----0-----

-¿Crees que ella estará bien? –preguntó Narugami a Verdandi que le hacía compañía mientras vigilaban desde una distancia prudencia a Loki y Mayura.

-Me preocupa, no todas las humanas pueden soportar la presión que esto causará.

-Supongo que esto es lo que podría afectar el destino de todos nosotros.

Verdandi, que caminaba un paso delante a Narugami se detuvo de repente y su acompañante tropezó con ella cayendo los dos al suelo.

-Perdona –dijo él ayudándola a levantarse.

Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Él la sujetaba de los hombres muy cerca de su cuerpo. Ella apoyaba sus manos en el torso del dios del trueno mientras su mirada embobada se mantenía fija en los castaños ojos que también estaban fijos en ella.

Unos segundos después, al darse cuenta de lo comprometedor de la situación, se separaron intentando ocultar su sonrojo el uno del otro.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él.

-Sí, disculpa por detenerme tan repentinamente, es que acabo de pensar que... todo esto podría ser más peligroso de lo que creemos. Vamos a consultarlo con mis hermanas.

----0----

Loki regresó a casa y se encerró de inmediato en su oficina a pensar. Mayura no había dicho nada en todo el camino pero de vez en cuando dejaba escapar una lágrima y no se despidió de él al llegar a su casa. Incluso Misao le había preguntado si todo estaba bien. Él le había respondido que ella se sentía mal, esperó un momento y se marchó sin poder comprobar si al final todo estaba bien.

Pero él sabía que ella no lo estaba, en ese momento debía estar muy confundida. Y él conocía bien, o tenía una idea bastante cercana de esa confusión de alegría y tristeza mezcladas, porque él lo había vivido en carne propia.

Desde el nacimiento de Eisa hasta el nacimiento de Hel, Loki sólo había vivido la alegría de ver a su familia crecer. No había problema, se suponía que eso pasara aunque al final no se llevara bien con Angrboda.

En aquel momento, su matrimonio había sido disuelto por Odín y él sólo llegaba a visitar a sus hijos con cierta frecuencia. Pero había estado desaparecido por un tiempo considerable.

Un día, sin ningún aviso, apareció en la entrada de la cueva donde su familia vivía y fue recibido con alegría por un Fenrir que aún no superaba el tamaño de un león, un Jormungander del tamaño de una pitón y una pequeña Hel de cinco años. Angrboda se asomó al escuchar la algarabía de sus hijos y se encontró con un Loki que aunque sonreía, lucía muy delgado y pálido.

Dejando de lado su orgullo, se acercó a él y con tono maternal lo invitó a tomar un poco de néctar. Por alguna extraña razón sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aceptó con gran agradecimiento.

Hel y Jormungander jugaban juntos pero Fenrir se había quedado junto a su padre y le lanzaba una mirada llena de confusión.

—Escuché que nadie ha sabido nada de ti desde que Thor venció al gigante arquitecto.

—Sí claro, todos hablan de cómo él venció al gigante pero nadie dice nada de que yo evité que se llevara el sol y la luna —gruño Loki.

Fenrir y su madre intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Te sientes bien, Loki? —preguntó ella.

—Sí papá, ¿seguro estás bien?

El dios del fuego frunció el ceño y miró fijamente hacia su puño apretado.

—Sí, no se preocupen, estoy bien… o lo estaré —respondió molesto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —insistió de nuevo con tono maternal y volviendo a provocar el humedecimiento de las verdes orbes del padre de sus hijos.

—No lo sé, de repente estoy enfermo, mi estómago ha estado delicado los últimos días.

—Es extraño, tú no sueles enfermarte y menos del estómago.

—Tienes razón —dijo viéndola a los ojos— y como no estoy acostumbrado a sentirme mal, seguro por eso estoy tan sensible e irritable.

—Pero papá…

—Tranquilo Fenrir, pronto estaré bien…

La conversación se alargó pero a él se le hacían borrosos los temas discutidos hasta el momento en que su hijo, que lo había seguido observando detenidamente, lanzó su inquietante pregunta.

—Papá, ¿vas a tener un bebé?

Ella rió y él sintió el impulso de también hacerlo pero algo se lo impidió, un presentimiento de lo que el cachorro y su madre dirían luego.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar tal cosa? —dijo ella entre risas.

—Pues que papá tiene el mismo aroma que tú cuando mis hermanos iban a nacer.

El olfato de Fenrir no era algo que pudiese tomarse a la ligera, había sido él quien había advertido sobre sus hermanos, pero aún así, Angrboda dudó y buscó una respuesta en el rostro de Loki, obteniéndola en forma de un atemorizado y atónito dios del caos.

—L-Loki, ¿lo que Fenrir dice…

Él ocultó el rostro y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Su mano temblaba y su respiración se había vuelto pausada, casi resoplante.

—Fenrir —dijo la giganta con tono amistoso— ve a jugar con tus hermanos, tu padre no se siente bien.

El lobito asintió y se marchó sin dejar de ver con preocupación hacia su padre.

Loki tenía las manos sobre la mesa, como temiendo caerse de la silla. Aún no había asimilado lo que Fenrir había dicho pero él sabía que era posible, que lo que había sucedido aquel día…

Y en confianza, le contó a su ex mujer lo sucedido la noche en que se cumplía el plazo que por su intervención le había sido impuesto al gigante disfrazado de arquitecto. Su voz estaba llena de confusión, de ira, de frustración.

—Un segundo —exclamó finalmente— me descuidé sólo un segundo y ahora…

Tenía el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados y todo lo que sentía, más lo hormonal que estaba, hacían que tuviera que esforzarse más de la cuenta para no llorar.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, ya no eran esposos, ni siquiera parecía que eran amigos pero aún se preocupaba por él.

—Loki, pero…

Con un súbito movimiento, el dios embustero salió corriendo hacia el bosque, presa de un repentino ataque de nausea. Ella corrió detrás de él para brindarle ayuda.

—Loki, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí? Yo podría cuidarte, no sería bueno que pasaras por esto sólo.

—Agradezco la oferta, pero no creo que sea bueno para nuestros hijos.

—Yo me encargaré que entiendan, al menos piénsalo.

Él no pudo responder inmediatamente.

—Quédate al menos esta noche, te daré algo para que tu estómago se asiente y… prepararé lo que sea que se te antoje.

Tomando bocanadas de aire mientras se sostenía de un árbol, logró responderle.

—Está bien, sólo por esta noche.

A sus hijos no los vio hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando al despertar encontró al cachorro y a la serpiente al pie de la cama y a la pequeña Hel que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas.

—¿Cómo te sientes, padre? —dijo Jormungander con un gracioso siseo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —insistió Fenrir.

Pero la niñita pelirosada no dijo nada, permanecía sentada muy cerca de sus rodillas y miraba muy entretenida el vientre de su padre y a veces ponía su pequeña mano encima con suavidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Hel?

—Fenrir nos dijo que vas a tener un bebé pero Magni (1) nos dijo que los bebés vienen de las mamis y tú eres un papi.

Loki rió conmovido por su inocencia.

—Sí Hel, pero recuerda que soy un dios y casi no hay cosas imposibles para un dios.

—Vaya —exclamó la pequeña— cuando crezca quiero ser un dios como tú…

Él la abrazó le dio un beso en la frente.

—Una diosa, Hel. Tú serías una hermosa diosa.

Los otros dos pequeños se subieron a la cama y miraban preocupados a su padre.

El embustero los vio conmovido.

—No se preocupen, chicos. Estaré bien. Además, me quedaré aquí y pasaremos todo el día juntos hasta que nazca su hermanito o hermanita.

Y así fue, para ellos fue una época de paz, pues aunque Loki podía estar muy sensible de vez en cuando, Angrboda se armaba de paciencia y no peleaban. Incluso, aún después de nacer Slepnir, Loki se ocultó de los demás hasta que fuera prudente aparecer.

-----0-----

—¡Mayura, sal de una vez de allí!

—¡No quiero!

Había estado llorando desde que llegó y se negaba a dejar que su padre entrara a la habitación o a contestar cualquiera de sus preguntas. Finalmente, aunque no dejara de estar preocupado, él desistió.

«_¿Por qué pasó esto? Papá se molestará mucho, Loki seguro está enfadado y… ¿qué haré? Yo no lo quería, no quería que pasara, no quería»_

Y entre las lágrimas y sus pensamientos, finalmente se quedó dormida.

-----0-----

Oscuridad, de nuevo oscuridad. Casi todas las noches eran lo mismo. Ese agradable calor sobre aquel inquietante frío y Hel que se presentaba frente a ella.

—Hel… ¿por qué… ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

—Tú… mi padre… no pueden… el bebé.

—¿Qué pasa con el bebé?

La diosa de la muerte mostró un gesto de molestia en su rostro.

—De cualquier… cumplirá tu deseo.

-----

(1) Uno de los hijos de Thor

**N.A: **Menos mal tenía escrita la mitad, porque se me perdió el cuaderno donde tenía esto (más información en mi LJ, algunas historias sufrirán más retraso)

En fin, ¿cuándo creen que sucedió? Pues… la tormenta, la torre del reloj… (próximamente, un lemon un poco PWP con esa escena :P)

Y al final, creo que me salió tierna la escena de lo de Slepnir… y hay más de la historia que después les contaré.

Sí, no pude evitar pensar perversiones y las perversiones dieron salida al meollo del asunto para el desarrollo del fic.

Espero sus comentarios y felicito a Little Red por haber sido la única que se atrevió a decirme sus teorías y no estaba equivocada XDDD

Hasta la próxima.

**Ninshin: **Embarazo


	9. 8 Seishi

**Notas de la autora: **Mil años y un día después de la última actualización, Maia resurge desde la oscuridad del rincón donde está su PC y se pone a redactar un nuevo capítulo de éste querido y problemático fic.

Sí, he tenido problemas de enfoque, porque me he hecho de una narración medio extraña que me cuesta reenfocar cuando quiero decir algo. En fin, veremos cuánto cambia en relación con el capítulo anterior. Me refiero sólo al estilo, la historia sigue intacta… creo.

_Parecía que ya todo se había arreglado con Mayura, habían acordado que, sólo tuviera en sus manos la prueba, le dirían juntos a Misao que el bebé estaba en camino._

_Aún así, ella no lucía del todo bien, pero insistía en que era sólo que no había dormido mucho por no haber llorado tanto._

_Mientras corría a su destino, deseaba no haberle hecho caso._

**KAKONO TO MIRAI**

**Capítulo 8: Seishi**

Los ojos le dolían, estaban hinchados y aún enrojecidos de tantas lágrimas derramadas la noche anterior. Aún así, se levantó, vistió, peinó su cabello y arregló sus cosas para ir a la escuela. Salió sin comer y sin despedirse de su padre, llegó mucho antes que los demás estudiantes de su salón, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de estar sola.

Narugami llegó sorprendentemente temprano y cuando notó el decaimiento de su amiga, no dudó en acercarse.

—Daidouji, no es común verte tan temprano —saludó enérgicamente—. ¿Te pasa algo? —añadió en un tono cálido.

—Narugami… —dijo con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos.

Él se sentó en el escritorio frente a ella y la miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Sucedió algo con Loki o tu padre? —Ella bajó la mirada.

—Narugami… yo voy a… tener el bebé de Loki.

—¡Así que aprovecharon nuestro regalo! —dijo con una emoción exagerada que perdió casi de inmediato— ¿Por qué no estás feliz?

Era demasiado para ella. Loki no tenía intención de casarse, tampoco quería hijos, aunque hubiera dicho que sólo era por lo extraño que sería mientras él seguía pareciendo un niño; también estaba su padre, quien se decepcionaría mucho cuando se enterase… y lo que los demás pensarían cuando se enterasen.

—¿Loki lo sabe? —investigó Thor si tener la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Él lo dedujo antes que yo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Mi padre…

—Tendrá que hacerse la idea de que Loki y tú están hechos el uno para el otro y que ahora serán una familia en todo sentido.

Las palabras de Narugami le tomaron por sorpresa, parpadeó un par de veces para asimilarlas y seguir con otra lamentación.

—Pero Loki… él no quiere…

—Tú has sido la que más ha podido darse cuenta del enorme cariño que tiene por Fenrir y Yamino. Siempre ha sido así con todos sus hijos, aunque en una forma distinta a como es ahora, ya que tú lo has vuelto más dulce. Jamás conocí a alguien que se alegrara tanto por el nacimiento de sus enge… descendientes, aún en la época en que se perdió en la locura. ¿Crees que no va a sentirse dichoso de que el amor que te tiene haya dado frutos? Tú eres la que conoce lo que siente de la fuente más confiable, que es su propio corazón.

No podía estar en desacuerdo con él, pero aún no estaba completamente convencida.

—Parecerá muy extraño cuando venga a la escuela y ya se note mi estado.

—¡Qué te importa lo que piensen los demás! ¿Vas a dejar que eso se interponga en tu felicidad? No seas tonta, piensa que ahora eres una dios a y debes dejar de lado esas cosas tan superficiales.

Cierto, ahora era una diosa. Aún le era confuso, pero eso representaba nuevos retos y nuevas reglas. También tenía razón en que estaba dejando que su preocupación por el qué dirán le afectara demasiado e interfiriera con su felicidad.

Debía parar, tanta tristeza y autocompasión no debían ser buenas para el bebé. Un bebé que era fruto del amor de ambos…

Por primera vez, la idea le pareció maravillosa y sonrió mientras tocaba su pequeño e imperceptiblemente hinchado vientre.

—Te lo agradezco, Narugami… me has hecho reflexionar de mi error. Sin embargo, es extraño escucharte hablar de una forma tan madura.

El dios del trueno se sonrojó.

—Oye, puede que no lo aparente, pero soy mucho mayor más sabio que cualquiera de los maestros.

—Y aún así, tienes problemas con matemáticas —rió la chica.

Justo en ese momento, alguien entró al salón.

—¿Qué están haciendo tan temprano, tan solos y tan juntitos? ¿No estarás engañando a tu apuesto novio? —dijo dirigiéndose a Mayura. Era la misma chica que la había felicitado aquel día en el parque y cuyo nombre ahora sabía que era Yura.

—Sólo conversábamos —dijo con tranquilidad.

—En fin —dijo ahora hacia Narugami—. Una hermosa mujer acaba de darme éste recado para que te lo entregara, espero que no sea la novia a la que estás engañando —comentó mientras se lo entregaba y luego se marchaba a su lugar al fondo del salón.

Era un pedazo de papel doblado en cuatro que al abrirlo sólo decía: "Bien hecho"

—¿Una hermosa mujer? —preguntó Mayura con una traviesa sonrisa, provocando que él se sonrojara—. ¡Ah! Ya veo… la dueña de tus sentimientos. ¿Cuándo piensas decirle algo?

Era inútil, ella sabía muy bien sus sentimientos… de la mejor fuente, como ya lo había dicho.

—Nunca —fue su respuesta—. Ella sabe lo enamorado que estuve… y no creería que ahora la amo… —se detuvo al escucharse decir esas palabras—. La amo —repitió incrédulo—. Jamás había estado tan seguro de mis sentimientos y se siente bien.

Mayura rió.

—Lo sabía, ni siquiera tenía que leer tus sentimientos para saberlo, pero sí me sirvió para saber que tu amor es verdadero. ¿Por qué no te arriesgas?

—Vaya, qué pronto te repones de ánimo, ¿no era yo quien te alentaba a ti?

En aquel instante, el resto de alumnos comenzó a entrar al salón y no pudieron seguir conversando.

—————0—————

Mayura salió llena de felicidad en dirección a la casa de Loki. Narugami aparentó tomar otro camino, pero se reunió con Verdandi que estaba esperándolo para seguir con sus labores de espionaje.

—¿Por qué me mandaste ese recado? —preguntó Narugami sin recibir respuesta. Verdandi estaba misteriosamente silenciosa.

Caminaron un poco más hacia casa de Loki.

—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo supiste que había tenido éxito?

—Estaba afuera, vigilando que no entrara nadie para que pudieran hablar con confianza, por eso escuché tu discurso.

Ella no le dirigía la mirada, pero él le tenía los ojos fijos, hiperventilando por la idea de que hubiera escuchado TODA su conversación.

—Verdandi… tú…

Ella se detuvo con la cabeza agachada y dejó que él avanzara un paso.

—La… Eso de lo que hablaron al final… ¿estaban… hablando de… de mí?

Maldición, sí había escuchado.

—Verdandi, yo…

No podía evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos. Si eso era verdad, la visión del otro día se hacía mucho más dolorosa que nunca.

—Verdandi, no llores. Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, me conformo con ser amigos… —La tomó por los hombros para hacerle sentir su apoyo.

—Thor, yo… —Estaba muy cerca de ella, sólo tenía que acercarse un poco y… Sus labios rozaron un segundo, antes de que ella titubeara y se apartara muy sonrojada, dándole la espalda.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó un poco molesto— ¿Acaso me tenías lástima?

Ella volteó hacia él, dispuesta a sacarlo del error, pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad, porque sus brazos volvieron a rodearla y sus labios se unieron a los de ella en un amoroso y tierno beso.

En la misma situación se encontraban ya Loki y Mayura, sólo que había sido ella quien lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Ya estás bien? —susurró él cuando al fin se separaron.

—Sí, Loki… ¿sabes por qué?

—No, pero ahora me lo diras, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. Porque tú y yo vamos a tener un bebé…

Él volvió a besarla. Fuera lo que fuera que había pasado, agradecía que todo estuviera bien por el momento.

————0————

Ahora corría, corría porque a pesar de las circunstancias no había tenido el valor de montar un auto. Corría porque una llamada telefónica había derrumbado su mundo y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

—Mayura está en el hospital.

Cinco palabras capaces de destrozar la felicidad que hasta el momento había sentido.

Llegó al mostrador y preguntó por la habitación de Daidouji, pero la enfermera no tuvo la oportunidad de contestarle, pues Misao apareció y se llevó a Loki al jardín, donde no había nadie en ese momento.

—¿Cómo está Mayura?

—Aún no despierta. Anoche tenía fiebre cuando llegó a casa, ¿no te diste cuenta cuando estuvo contigo?

—Noté que no estaba bien, ella insistió que no había dormido bien. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Esta mañana no pude despertarla y por eso la traje aquí. Detective, ella…

Una enfermera interrumpió la conversación. Mayura había despertado.

Entraron a la habitación y Misao corrió a abrazarla. Loki entró pero permaneció apartado de ella, apoyado en la pared del fondo donde había una ventana. Desde allí, miraba a Mayura ser consentida por su padre y luego al doctor examinarla para comprobar si estaba bien. Cuando al fin estuvieron los tres solos, Misao tomó la palabra.

—¿Cómo te sientes, hija?

—Un poco débil y me duele el cuerpo, pero creo que estoy bien… ¿qué me pasó?

—Los doctores no están seguros. Tuviste una fiebre que estuvo a punto de matarte, pero desapareció misteriosamente cuando… cuando… —Misao suspiró con tristeza— La fiebre fue muy fuerte, tu cuerpo no lo resistía y tuvo que tomar una decisión y… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

Mayura prácticamente se hundió en el colchón. No era el hecho que él hubiera descubierto su secreto, sino el tiempo pasado que había tenido toda la declaración. ¿Estaba? ¿Quería decir eso que ya no lo estaba? No se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada a Loki. El día anterior había estado muy entusiasmado con la idea de tener a su hijo y ahora…

El doctor interrumpió una vez más y llamó a Misao, dejando a la pareja sola, lo que sólo puso más nerviosa a Mayura. Loki sólo se dedicaba a mirar a través de la ventana con una expresión melancólica.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos, sollozando en silencio. No fue hasta que un sollozo audible se escapó de su boca que Loki se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba.

—Mayura…

—Loki, tú me odias, ¿no es verdad?

Él se acercó unos pasos a ella, extrañado de su afirmación. Estaba triste, había perdido a otro de sus hijos aún antes de que éste viviera, pero… no creía haber hecho nada que le hiciera pensar eso.

—Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo —dijo ella—, por mi culpa… por que yo lo deseé, nuestro bebé…

Loki suspiró y se acercó hasta poder sujetar su mano con delicadeza y depositando un tierno beso.

—No, Mayura, no creo que tú hayas sido la culpable. Es sólo que… no estaba destinado a ser.

Ella levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la de él que le transmitía tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo amor. Se echó a llorar abrazada a él.

—De ningún modo podría odiarte —le susurró.

Misao había entrado a la habitación sin hacer ruido y presenció la muestra de afecto entre los dos dioses. No podía seguir negando que hacían una linda pareja aunque fuera tan extraño…

—————0—————

_En la oscuridad, dos figuras observaban la escena desde un lugar en otro mundo._

—_Tu plan ha fallado, querida Hel, y seguramente ella te odia_

_La chica ajustó sus gafas y se dio media vuelta._

—_Eso te divierte, ¿no es así?_

—_Así es._

—_No importa, lo lograré la próxima vez._

—————0—————

—El bebé murió —dijo Urd con un tono fracasado.

—Pe… pero, ¿cómo? Debía estar protegido por la sangre de los dioses, sólo algo muy poderoso pudo haberlo… —tartamudeó Thor.

—Asesinado —afirmó Skuld.

—Eso no… ¿quién sería tan… desalmado de hacer algo así? Era una criatura inocente —protestó Verdandi.

Las otras dos diosas del destino suspiraron.

—Si Loki llegara a enterarse… quizá desencadene el Ragnarok.

**N.A: **Bien, me salió dos páginas más corto que lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero forzosamente tengo que cortarlo aquí.

Ahora es cuando acepto todas las ofertas de ataúd, cementerio y flores. Y aún después de la muerte, seguiré actualizando en cuanto pueda XD

Muchas gracias a los que comentan y a los que esperan pacientemente una de mis actualizaciones. Mil gracias, no seguiría escribiendo si no fuera por ustedes.

**Seishi: **Vida y muerte


End file.
